


В любви и на войне

by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, M/M, PWP, romans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: ...все средства хороши?Когда собрался Гэвин в космос То он и знать не мог о том Что ждет его влюбленный Коннор С хвостом
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, ксено!Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	В любви и на войне

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** В любви и на войне  
>  **Автор:** Амирам  
>  **Бета:** PrInSe Kiro  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ксено!Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** недоэкшн, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** КосмоАУ, ООС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** ...все средства хороши?  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено артом [**BADASS POTATO**](https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1214627486363013120)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Порошок от Альфацентавр https://ficbook.net/authors/4108588

1

***

Драки с Коннором — пусть тренировочные, в общем зале и без членовредительства — все равно были самым ярким переживанием, что испытывал Гэвин за долгое время! С этим даже отпуск на Оптиме-3 не мог сравниться, где они всей командой отрывались после той заварушки с науду у туманности Ориона. А ведь эта самая Оптима специализировалась на развлечениях, но ни один клуб, ни одна вечеринка, ни один партнер не давали ему такого удовольствия, как возможность сойтись с проклятым алиеном один на один.

Иногда Гэвин, глядя, как пригнувшись и балансируя хвостом бесшумно подкрадывается к нему готовый напасть Коннор, отвлекался и отстраненно думал, что даже когда он сидел в своем штурмовике и через сканер смотрел на гребаный космос, угрожающий десятками ракет и истребителей противника; даже когда его пальцы нежно касались командного пульта системы перехвата в ожидании команды; и даже когда он оказался в окружении, но все же сумел вырваться на своем старичке, едва веря, что жив… даже тогда его сердце не билось с такой силой, как сейчас — словно хотело на хрен проломить грудную клетку и вырваться на свободу.  
А здесь и сейчас, глядя на Коннора, он испытывал целый шквал эмоций.  
Как никогда чувствовал себя живым и свободным, глядя в хищное лицо, ловя сосредоточенный темный взгляд. И каждый раз, когда они сходились в поединке, Гэвин не уставал благодарить судьбу или что там у него вместо, за то, что в самый первый раз не слажал. 

Это было в общей столовой, где три раза в общепринятые стандартные сутки сходились представители двух союзных рас: люди и алиены, каждая группа на своей стороне большого и почти пустого помещения.  
А тут Гэвин опоздал и подошел к выдаче последним, громыхнул подносом, скептично глядя на то, что осталось из еды, и только внезапная тишина за спиной заставила его обернуться.  
Высокий и жилистый алиен подходил к нему не спеша и держа руки на виду, всем своим видом выказывая доброжелательность и отчего-то высокомерие.  
Пульс тут же скакнул вверх, но Гэвин только челюсть вперед выставил и посмотрел хмуро и с вызовом, мельком отметив, что алиен опасно смазлив по человеческим меркам. И вживую это гораздо заметнее, чем на голо.  
А алиен зашипел, утробно защелкал что-то на своем языке, и капля переводчика у Гэвина в ухе, уловив модуляции голоса и безупречно их скопировав, передала на английском:  
— Привет. Я Коннор. Мы тут летим на реабилитацию, — он кивнул на прислушивающихся к их разговору алиенов, — отдохнуть, развеяться, как и вы. После инцидента.  
— У Тройной туманности? Да, мы слышали, как вас там потрепали, — тут же оскалился Гэвин, маскируя секундную растерянность.  
— Но мы победили, — Коннор не моргая уставился на Гэвина, только голову чуть наклонил. — А вы у Совы тоже без потерь не обошлись, ты же там травмировался? — он осторожно дотронулся до его плеча темной длиннопалой рукой. — Восстановление тебе не помешает.  
Гэвин ответил хрипло:  
— Охренеть, откуда инфа-то? И мы тоже победили, кстати.  
А сам залип: рассматривал стыки защитных пластин на плечах и на лице Коннора, его почти черные, без белков, глаза. Темные узкие губы. Хвост с шипами на конце…

— Хочешь спарринг со мной сегодня? Тренировка. Ничего опасного, просто игра.  
Гэвин едва сумел обуздать глупое волнение и, демонстративно помолчав и оглядев притихших ребят за столами, перевел взгляд на алиена.  
— Ничего опасного, да? Боишься пораниться, Коннор?  
— Поранить, — подчеркнуто спокойно ответил тот, и Гэвин хотел уже было посмеяться, даже клыки показал…  
Но успел краем глаза заметить что-то темное, мелькнувшее у самого пола, и нырнул вправо, уходя от удара, прикрываясь рукой и вскользь отбивая удар гибкого, жесткого хвоста.

Гэвин легко перекатился через плечо и вскочил сразу в стойку, выставив руку с ножом перед собой, но Коннор больше не нападал.  
Он заулыбался, не особо удачно подражая людям: показывая острые зубы во весь рот и выпустив сегментированный черный язык. Постучал кончиком хвоста по полу в унисон с сородичами, явно выражая одобрение.  
Гэвин медленно выпрямился, повел головой из стороны в сторону и, сунув нож в ножны, расслабился и скрестил руки на груди. Ухмыльнулся нагло и предвкушающе.  
— Меня Гэвин зовут. Так сейчас начнем, или еще чем помашем?  
Коннор кивнул — прядь жестких волос упала на лоб.  
— Помашем, Гэвин Рид. Прямо сейчас.

И они пошли в зал. До этого каждая раса занималась в своем углу со своими специфичными тренажерами, либо в определенное время, почти не пересекаясь и не общаясь, хоть они и были союзниками и даже на реабилитацию летели вместе на одну планету. А вот с общением как-то не срослось пока. Зато сейчас Гэвин и Коннор махали руками и ногами на огороженном ринге как раз в середине зала, на «нейтральной территории», пытаясь поймать момент и пробить оборону друг друга, извернуться и не попасть под ответный удар.  
И зрителей у них собралось немало с обеих сторон, но Гэвину ни до кого не было дела. Он едва не разрывался — после травмы мышцы плеча до конца в норму пока не пришли, — и бился на грани своих возможностей, но ни за что не сдался бы, не опустил руки, потому что, видя перед собой живую и яростную машину смерти, чувствовал не страх или злость, а только азарт и желание победить.  
И пьянящий восторг.

Глядя на них и другие «отдыхающие» на облегченном линкоре стали приглядываться к алиенам. В столовой уже не сидели на задницах напряженно и ровно, а активно переглядывались, кидались фразочками, прощупывали почву и даже начинали устраивать такие же спарринги. Побеждали пока, правда, по большей части алиены — преимущество в виде почти полного отсутствия незащищенных болевых точек и лишней смертоносной конечности в виде хвоста почти не оставляло землянам шансов. Но они старались.  
А больше всех Гэвин Рид.

***

— Ну, хватит на сегодня? — спросил Коннор нежно, придавливая Гэвина локтем к упругому напольному покрытию на ринге.  
Тот, ткнувшись в пол лбом, дернулся в захвате, простонал от боли в заломленной руке и упрямо помотал головой.  
— Еще разок!  
Коннор шумно и горячо выдохнул где-то рядом с ухом, выпустил его из захвата, и Гэвину, по коже которого прокатилась волна дрожи, показалось, что выдох этот был довольным.  
Он вскочил, встряхнул руками, прогнулся в спине и попрыгал на месте, расслабляя мышцы и искоса поглядывая на Коннора, который разглядывал его с застывшим взглядом.  
— Не хочешь размяться перед тем, как я надеру тебе зад?  
— Нет.  
Хвост со свистом разрезал воздух.  
— Осторожно, не зашиби ненароком, — улыбнулся Гэвин, дернул бровями и, легко подпрыгивая, встал боком. — Мы, люди, существа нежные.  
— Я знаю, — медленно ответил Коннор, оглядев Гэвина с головы до ног. — Слишком уязвимы в ближнем бою.  
— Проверим? — Гэвин сжал руки в кулаки. — Я весь твой.  
А у самого внутри все зазвенело, когда на темном лице Коннора промелькнуло что-то… хищное. И язык еще этот скользнул по губам.  
— Иди сюда, человечек.

И Гэвин ринулся вперед со всей возможной скоростью.  
По пути легко увернулся от свистнувшего хвоста — Коннор был несколько предсказуем с первым ударом. А вот второго приходилось ждать со всем вниманием — с ним Коннор никогда не повторялся. Но ждать можно и в движении, поэтому Гэвин сразу же кинулся влево, поднырнул под мелькнувшую руку с выпущенными когтями, упал на одно колено и, оттолкнувшись, перекатился через плечо обратно, вправо, ударяя Коннора всем весом сбоку, пытаясь если и не опрокинуть, то хотя бы заставить его потерять концентрацию.  
Тот покачнулся на потерявшей упор ноге, его повело, и Коннор коротко взмахнул рукой для поддержания равновесия, моментально развернулся и замахнулся для удара. Когти мелькнули у Гэвина перед глазами, и он с трудом увернулся, выбросил руку вперед почти наугад. И не попал: Коннор увернулся. Но он все же покачнулся, продолжил движение и припал к полу, Оскалился, облизал нижнюю губу и широко змееобразно двинул хвостом.  
— Моя очередь, — прошипел он и так же, оставаясь у самого пола, ринулся на Гэвина.

Тот ждал до последнего — рискнул, — а потом подпрыгнул, вскользь отбил едва не задевшую его когтистую руку и, развернувшись, ухватил Коннора за хвост, рванул на себя, приземляясь уже у него за спиной. И не стал ждать, пока тот развернется или ударит ногой — а наскочил Коннору на спину, ткнул локтем между лопаток и схватил его за основание хвоста, вдавив пальцы в нежную плоть снизу, у самых ягодиц.  
Коннор замер, глядя через плечо, так и не завершив разворот, с занесенной когтистой рукой.

— Нечестный прием, — прошипел он наконец выразительно. — Не по правилам играешь, Гэвин.  
Все слова переводчик старательно прошептал ему в ухо, но свое имя Гэвин отчетливо разобрал и в странной речи Коннора. И внутри у него все замерло.  
Он перебрал пальцами по толстому в основании, жесткому снаружи и горячему и мягкому снизу хвосту. Это чтоб Коннор не заметил, как дрожат пальцы.  
— На войне и в любви все средства хороши, — ответил он наконец, глядя Коннору в глаза, убрал локоть со спины и выпустил его из рук. — Хватит на сегодня? — повторил он недавние слова.  
Коннор кивнул, тут же улегся на бок, расслабился и снова выпустил язык, мельком облизывая губы. Потянулся — даже хвост выпрямил на всю длину и стукнул им пару раз по матам, потом текучим плавным движением поднялся, шагнул к Гэвину ближе.  
— Какая интересная фраза. Так… хороши все средства? — переспросил он, ухмыляясь.  
Гэвину пришлось поднять голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Все, Коннор.

Тот помолчал, потом отрывисто кивнул, молниеносно повернулся и так быстро и бесшумно метнулся к двери, что у Гэвина тут же — и не в первый раз — зародилось смутное подозрение, что все эти спарринги, ближний бой и редкие, но все же победы Гэвина не более, чем инопланетное притворство.  
И идя следом за ним в душ, он тревожно думал, перебирал в уме варианты: что же этого алиена могло на такое подбить?  
Что ему нужно от Гэвина?  
Особенно если убрать неочевидные, наверняка существующие только в его извращенном мозге намеки на что-то более близкое.  
Ну не может же такого быть, да?..

***

— Что? — спросил Гэвин, стараясь не показать, как его до печенок пробирает неподвижный взгляд стоящего напротив Коннора.  
Особенно когда он, Гэвин, пытается быстрее одеться после душа, чтобы не особо светить тут своей голой задницей.  
В раздевалке, кроме них, никого не было, и Коннор выбрал место совсем рядом — прислонился спиной к пластиковой дверце чьего-то шкафчика и сверлил его взглядом в упор, скрестив руки на груди удивительно человеческим жестом. Словно подражал.

— Вы очень странно устроены, — сказал Коннор, расцепил руки и сделал шаг ближе. — Вы кажетесь слабыми и нежными. Я же могу убить тебя одним ударом.  
— Вот как, — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и специально не торопясь надел штаны. Повернулся к рассматривающему его Коннору, задиристо вскинул голову и демонстративно застегнул ширинку. — Ну попробуй. Думаю, я найду, чем тебя удивить, — и он жестом фокусника вытащил из бокового крепления игольник. — Давно не вляпывался?

Коннор вздернул бровь, а потом растянул губы и зашипел, запрокинул голову и повел плечами. Гэвин, конечно, не был уверен, но, кажется, тот смеялся.  
— Ваша раса очень агрессивная и самая похотливая во всей разумной вселенной, — сказал он наконец, и переводчик не смог донести все эмоции, которые он вложил в эти слова. Зато Гэвин хорошо разобрал их в настоящей речи Коннора.  
— Ты охренел? — опешил он. — Кто это тут похотливый?  
— Насчет агрессии возражений, я так понимаю, нет, — Коннор проследил взглядом, как Гэвин спрятал игольник. — Ну посмотри сам, — он указал на пах, — все ваши гениталии находятся снаружи, словно вы всегда готовы и приглашаете к спариванию. Сколько в галонете порнухи с человечками, ты бы знал.  
Гэвин только глаза прищурил. Процедил:  
— Тебе, кроме как смотреть порнуху с другой расой, заняться больше нечем? Шел бы ты… а то ужин пропустишь.  
— Агрессивный… Все, как мне нравится. А порно я не смотрю, — заверил Коннор и добавил: — Смотреть не интересно.

У Гэвина в голове зашумело — так его взбесили слова Коннора, а тот, похоже, вообще не понимал, что с Гэвином творится, даже сделал к нему еще один шаг и шумно втянул в себя воздух. Скользнул по его бедру кончиком хвоста.  
— Убрал. Быстро!  
Гэвин и сам не ожидал, что настолько разозлится.  
— Я тебя чем-то оскорбил? — Коннор остановился и непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
— Всего лишь сказал, что мы тут шлюхи, блядь! А так больше ничего особенного.  
— Я сказал, что мне нравится сочетание агрессии и…  
— Блядства. Я понял.

Коннор в одно мгновение оказался очень близко, шумно выдохнул Гэвину в лицо и склонил голову набок.  
— Я тебя пока не понимаю, Гэвин Рид. Но я пойму.  
— Слушай, ты, алиен! Если ты тут думаешь, что все так просто…

Но его слова вдруг прервал вскрик Коннора. Он замер, потянул воздух носом и тут же фыркнул, с усилием выдохнул все, что вдохнул, и метнулся к стене напротив, к ряду широких отделений для алиенов, где лежали их вещи: принадлежности для душа, аптечки, мази, странные блистеры и еще всякая хрень, к которой Гэвин особо не приглядывался.  
Коннор рванул на себя одну дверцу и стал быстро что-то искать в глубине, потом широко захватил и вывалил все на пол, рыкнул и рванул другую, легко сорвав ее с петель.  
— Коннор! Что, блядь, происходит?! — заорал Гэвин и вдруг закашлялся — по легким резануло, но ощущение удушья тут же прошло.  
Коннор даже краем глаза на него не посмотрел, только долбанул хвостом по остальным отделениям так, что треснувшие и покореженные дверцы с грохотом повылетали, и стал искать что-то там. Но не находил!  
Повернулся наконец и стукнул себя в грудь, потом закрыл лицо ладонью и снова постучал по груди.

— Ты не дышишь?! Что надо? Я ж не чувствую ни хрена! — заорал Гэвин. — Не можешь? Фильтры возьми!  
Коннор посмотрел на него так выразительно, что Гэвин вдруг все понял и, повернувшись к своему шкафу, нырнул в глубину. Чего у него там только не было! Уж кислородная маска с фильтрами-то точно была!  
Она и нашлась — в самом углу, за коробками с отравленными иглами.  
Гэвин еще успел удивиться маркировке — это были боевые иглы, а не игрушка, вроде парализующих, что были заряжены в его игольнике, — но тут же выкинул это из головы, подумать он может и чуть позже.

— Коннор! — крикнул Гэвин и бросил маску, когда тот резко обернулся.  
Коннор поймал, надел ее на лицо, щелкнул застежками и глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул очищенный от примесей воздух. И тут же, все еще тяжело дыша, кинулся к настенной сенсорной панели, активировал ее прикосновением ладони и застучал пальцами по поверхности.  
— Пиздец! — выдал с небольшой задержкой переводчик его экспрессивное высказывание. — У нас провокация или диверсия. Они пустили газ!  
— Газ? — переспросил Гэвин, быстро надел майку и отработанным движением сунул в карманы пару коробок с иглами. — Какой, на хрен, газ? И кто они?  
— Если выкарабкаемся, я тебе все подробно объясню, — Коннор на миг поймал его взгляд, словно точку поставил, и тут же рванул к двери, на полной скорости бросился прочь из душевых.  
— Стой! Ты куда?  
— Разобраться! — рявкнуло в ухе, и Гэвин замолчал, экономя дыхание — кинулся следом, стараясь не упустить того из вида.

Не зря алиены считались опасными и быстрыми бойцами — Гэвин напряг все силы и умудрился не отстать лишь чудом. Несколько коридоров промелькнули перед ним за пару минут, он сворачивал и несся за мелькающим впереди черным хвостом и старался понять, куда они бегут.  
С пространственным мышлением у него все было не просто в порядке, а на высоте, и вскоре Гэвин понял, что они приближаются к шлюзовому отсеку для состыковок. Там же неподалеку был выход к маленьким спас-капсулам и к паре небольших отдельных модулей для передвижения в космосе на близкие расстояния. 

По пути на одной из развилок ему показалось, что он услышал далекий яростный рев, но звук тут же стих, когда Гэвин свернул в следующий коридор.  
И снова они буквально мелькали перед глазами, Гэвин только успевал перепрыгивать скобы, понатыканные везде на случай невесомости. 

Так и влетел в очередной закуток с выходом уже непосредственно к шлюзам, где его и поймал в жесткий захват Коннор. Гэвину на миг стало больно, и он дернулся, готовый заорать или двинуть, но Коннор тут же разжал руки, выпустил Гэвина и показал движением ладони, чтобы тот молчал и не шумел. А сам совершенно бесшумно пошел дальше.  
Гэвин постарался не слажать и поэтому не издал ни единого звука, когда подходил вслед за Коннором к углу, из-за которого раздавались негромкие голоса и какое-то звяканье.  
И для него было большой неожиданностью, когда Коннор повернулся, остановил его жестом, а потом вдруг быстро вышел в соседний коридор и выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Как это понимать?! — прошипел он с угрозой. — Почему пустили газ? Командор... — переводчик подзавис на алиенском имени, а потом выдал что-то более-менее похожее: — …Саймон? А, нет, Даниэль. Норт. И вы тут, человеческий агент Перкинс? Сбежать вздумали?

Гэвин замер, прислушиваясь и вытащив игольник из кармана. Норт, Саймон, Даниэль и Джош были верхушкой командования союзников, Гэвин видел-то их всего раз, когда они — отряд отпускников — показательно вступали на борт алиенского линкора, чтобы вместе с такими же пострадавшими в стычках с науду алиенами отправиться на восстановительный отдых. А вот агент Перкинс был ему знаком — не раз встречал его на своем военном корабле среди высшего эшелона, так сказать.  
— О, Коннор, — голос у Норт был вроде бы и нежный, но в нем явственно звенела сталь. — Ты всегда был находчивым. У кого маску забрал?  
— Что происходит? — не дал себя сбить Коннор. — Даниэль! Вы распылили газ? Тот самый, которым нас травили науду! Вы же понимаете, что наши сейчас… порвут землян!  
Агент Перкинс громко фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. За него ответила Норт:  
— Остынь! Все так и задумано, — жестко сказала она. — Наши уж точно попытаются порвать землян, а земляне нашпигуют наших иглами. План как раз в этом!  
— Да, вы с самого начала были против союза, и это можно было ожидать, хоть Маркус и верит вам, — Коннор снова шагнул вперед и скрылся с глаз Гэвина. — А вы, агент? Что вам-то неймется?

Гэвин, крепко сжав игольник в руках, с силой сжал зубы, матерясь про себя. Что делать? Выскочить и поубивать всех на хрен? Но, судя по осторожному поведению Коннора, там или скафандры, или охрана. Только сам подставишься и никому не поможешь.

— Союз, — на этот раз Гэвин узнал голос Перкинса. — Этот союз нам не выгоден и противоречит нашей политике. Слишком уж быстро мы стали целоваться в десны с инопланетчиками. А после этого… инцидента условия договора будут пересмотрены.  
— Несомненно, — ответила ему Норт.  
— Даниэль, — не сдавался Коннор, — а Маркус и Саймон? Они знают?  
— Маркус будет безмерно сожалеть о случившемся, как и Саймон с Джошем. Как и все мы. Но они поймут, что заключить полный союз с людьми не получится и во взаимодействии не стоит выходить за строгие рамки. Что мы — отдельная, самостоятельная раса и вполне можем справится со всем и без… помощников!  
— Как справлялись сотни лет?! — закричал вдруг Коннор. — Когда науду держали нас за зверей? Травили на своих планетах-заповедниках, убивали ради забавы на охоте?! Когда играли с нашими детьми?! Когда мы прятались сами и едва спасли нашу расу от вымирания?!  
Гэвин услышал, как скрежетнули когти по металлу, как шибанул по стене хвост — так, что вокруг только гул пошел, — и Коннор бросился вперед. И как Норт отдала команду: рыкнула резким голосом, — и с их стороны ухнуло несколько импульсных залпов.

Коннор взвыл от удара и с утробным ревом пронесся мимо Гэвина по коридору назад, где и впечатался всем весом в толстую переборку.  
— Все же глотнул газа, — с удовлетворением сказала Норт, — и он на тебя подействовал. Это хорошо. Дыши глубже, Коннор, недолго осталось. Мы устроим тебе достойные похороны. Идемте, время!

В коридоре послышались тяжелые, отдающие звоном по металлическому полу удаляющиеся шаги.  
— Выжившие расскажут, — выкрикнул Коннор хрипло и не очень громко, но его услышали.  
— Выживших не будет, так что… прощай, генерал.

Гэвин выждал еще минуту, пока не услышал звук закрывшейся вакуумной двери и шипение откачиваемого за ней воздуха, и только тогда выбежал из-за угла и бросился к лежащему навзничь Коннору. И пока подбирал слетевшую маску и, подойдя ближе, пытался натянуть ее на безвольно откинутую голову, с ужасом и восхищением думал, насколько же алиены живучие! Получить один такой импульсный удар может быть если не смертельным, то очень травмоопасным опытом для человека, а тут целых два, да в упор — а Коннор жив. Он, конечно, был оглушен, и сквозь стыки пластин на животе светилась его зеленоватая кровь, но он был в сознании и даже пытался шевелиться.  
Да и не так уж оглушен — Гэвин заметил, что тот старался не дышать и следил за ним приоткрытыми глазами, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Что?! — сразу ощерился Гэвин, защелкнул последнюю застежку и на всякий случай отошел подальше. — Дыши давай нормально, а то еще кинешься на меня, — и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
— Зря… шутишь, — процедил сквозь зубы Коннор и попытался подняться, но космолет вдруг содрогнулся: раз, другой, и он снова упал, но на этот раз все же сумел прислониться к стене. — Улетели, суки!  
Он явно выругался похлеще, но переводчик смягчил его высказывание. Зато Гэвин мягким не был.  
— Суки, блядь! — согласился он. — Что делать будем? Реально ваши будут рвать?  
Коннор молча посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Что?! Тебе, блядь, жаль?! Лучше скажи, как ты проморгал такую хрень под носом? Ты генерал? Или ты хрен с горы, а не…  
Коннор скрипнул зубами, взрыкнул и рванулся к Гэвину: вот только что лежал, обессиленно прислонившись к переборке, а через секунду уже ударил Гэвина в грудь, завалил на пол и, прижав всем весом, надавил рукой на горло.  
— Захлопнись! — прорычал он, сверкая глазами. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько усилий мне стоит не убить тебя прямо сейчас!

У Гэвина дух захватило, но он не испугался — заметил, что Коннор растерял свою непредсказуемость и изворотливость — все его движения и захваты были удивительно прямолинейны. Вывернуться из-под навалившегося тела было делом нескольких секунд: Гэвин сумел освободить ноги и уже приготовился крепко схватить Коннора за плечи, чтоб не выкрутился, и ударить его коленом в бок, туда, где виднелась кровь, а лучше несколько раз. А потом, когда тот ослабит хватку, можно нашпиговать его иглами, выстрелить прямо в шею или даже, сорвав маску, в лицо. И бежать к своим, чтобы биться с ними вместе, плечом к плечу! 

И Гэвин был готов, но… в последний момент остановился.  
Блядь, он не мог! Это же Коннор, а не зверь какой… и во всем виноват газ.  
К тому же у него мог быть запасной план! Кто знает, что Коннор может придумть на своем линкоре, в конце-то концов!

— Пи… — прохрипел Гэвин и, переборов рефлексы, расслабился. — Пиздишь. Ты меня не убьешь. Не настолько сильно ты надышался.  
Коннор, нависая над Гэвином, прожигал его яростным взглядом, а потом как-то незаметно чуть ослабил хватку, и взгляд его смягчился — уже не так пугал, как вначале.  
— Ты все замечаешь, да? — протянул он, склонил голову набок, и между губ мелькнул его язык. — Кроме очевидного.  
— Чего? Ты это о чем?  
— Потом расскажу. Сейчас это не важно, — Коннор отпустил Гэвина и отодвинулся, тяжело дыша. — Нам надо что-то сделать, нельзя же вот так все оставлять.  
— Есть идеи? — тут же отбросил лишние размышления Гэвин. — Потому что не только вы рвать будете — у наших отравленные заряды для игольников.  
— Что? Откуда?  
— Думаю, подарочек от агента Перкинса. Прощальный.  
— Так, пошли!  
Коннор, уперевшись рукой в переборку, с усилием поднялся на ноги. Балансируя хвостом, выпрямился во весь рост и встряхнулся, закусив губу и задержав дыхание. Пластины едва слышно скрежетнули и явно встали ровно — по некоторым потекли тяжелые густые капли. И после этого он сумел наконец глубоко вздохнуть и размять плечи.  
И тут же легко побежал вперед, к закрывшейся двери.  
— Охренеть! — только и сказал Гэвин, поднялся и последовал за ним.

***

Пальцы Коннора легко летали над сенсорным экраном на стене, глаза бегали по появляющимся строчкам и непонятным знакам, он хмурился и то и дело хлестал себя хвостом по ногам.  
— Ну, что там? — не выдержал его молчания Гэвин. — Нам совсем крышка, или еще побарахтаемся?  
Коннор гневно свел брови и уже рот открыл, чтобы ответить что-то неласковое, но вместо этого глубоко вдохнул чистый воздух в маске и ответил, не отвлекаясь от экрана:  
— Думаю, еще побарахтаемся. Вот только шлюзы запрограммированы на автоприем любого аппарата. То есть…  
— Слова, что выживших не останется, были не просто так, — кивнул Гэвин. — Сначала мы потреплем друг друга, а потом нас добьют. Достаточно одной вооруженной группы зачистки.  
— Все так. Значит, надо добраться до командного пункта. Оттуда я могу и шлюзы заблокировать, и направить нас к станции. А еще на линкоре есть одна функция…  
И замолчал, задумавшись.

— Ну?! — не выдержал Гэвин и ткнул Коннора в плечо.  
В ответ тот стегнул было его хвостом, но опомнился и смягчил удар, вместо этого оплел Гэвина за бедра и, закрыв панель, наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я могу запустить выброс усыпляющего газа. Он сильный, и я могу гарантировать, что наших он свалит и напасть они уже не смогут. Но… — он помолчал и сжал хвост вокруг Гэвина довольно ощутимо, — что помешает твоим сородичам перебить их всех? У вас, я слышал, очень развито чувство мести.  
— А у вас, можно подумать, нет, — Гэвин дернулся, попытался разжать тугое кольцо мышц вокруг себя, и Коннор не торопясь позволил ему выбраться.  
— А у нас нет, — констатировал он и отошел на шаг.

Под его напряженным взглядом Гэвин несколько секунд помолчал, прикидывая так и этак, а потом дернул плечом.  
— По общей связи я скажу, что это провокация. И будем надеяться, что наших это остановит.  
— Надежды слишком мало! — рыкнул Коннор и почти прижал Гэвина к стене. — Ты можешь дать гарантию?!  
— Да ни хрена я не могу, блядь! — заорал Гэвин в ответ и оттолкнул Коннора от себя. — И хватит меня прессовать! Или так, или перебьем друг друга, а потом нам еще и сверху добавят! Давай, двигай жопой в свой гребаный пункт, хватит тут вероятности строить!

Коннора откинуло на шаг, потом он вроде как рванулся к Гэвину снова и… остановился. Задышал часто, зажмурив глаза, медленно растянул губы и хмыкнул совершенно по-человечески.  
— Рискнем, — согласился наконец. — Только… постарайся не орать на меня! — добавил он жестко. — Я все же кое-что вдохнул. Ты бы знал, как мне хочется…  
— Уебать? — закончил за него Гэвин. — Когда выкарабкаемся — уебешь, ладно. А сейчас делом займись! Я ж не знаю, где там ваш капитанский мостик, пульт, пункт или что там у вас еще.  
— Хорошо. Только условие: слушайся меня во всем, или мы рискуем не дойти.  
— А чего это?  
— Подумай! Даже если это сложно для тебя!  
— Хрен с тобой. Пошли!

***

Маршрут Коннор описал в нескольких словах: два коридора вперед, вдоль шлюзов и зоны прибытия, потом на этаж выше по вспомогательным проходам. Пройти технический ангар насквозь, выйти в очередной коридор и пройти к лифтам, поднять на сколько-то там этажей и оп-па — они почти у цели, останется только преодолеть винтовой пандус, который идет от нижней до самой высокой точки космолета.  
Гэвин едва успел задуматься, попытавшись представить, что скрывается за словами «винтовой пандус», но Коннор уже набрал несколько знаков на стенной панели чуть в стороне от шлюзовой двери, и кусок переборки плавно и бесшумно отъехал в сторону, открывая небольшой, слабо освещенный проход.

Гэвин нырнул в него вслед за Коннором не задумываясь. Хоть и екало у него в груди, когда глаза Коннора загорались то ли яростью, то ли еще чем-то — острым и непонятным, но Гэвин все равно доверял ему так, как давно никому уже не доверял. Вот и сейчас бежал за ним вслед по узкому техническому коридору, сжимая в руке игольник, и готов был защищать его от кого угодно, даже от своих…  
Отвечать самому себе, почему эта хрень с ним происходит, Гэвин отказывался наотрез! Может, потом. Позже. 

А бежали они долго, то и дело задевая плечами какие-то кабели, связками идущие вдоль стен, едва не запинаясь о металлические трубы разного диаметра, маслянисто отсвечивающие в неярком свете редких осветительных панелей.  
— Да долго еще? — почти выругался Гэвин, когда очередной прямой отрезок пути закончился поворотом на девяносто градусов и новым гребаным коридором.  
— Устал? — глухо отозвался Коннор. — Терпи, человечек.  
— Сам терпила, — огрызнулся Гэвин негромко и почти простонал, когда Коннор перешел на шаг.  
— Сейчас, где-то здесь…

Коннор, не договорив, стал прощупывать стену длинными пальцами, в какой-то момент что-то щелкнуло под его руками, и очередная панель отъехала в сторону. Коннор темной тенью скользнул внутрь первым, Гэвин за ним следом. И едва не вписался в противоположную стену — это был вспомогательный вертикальный проход на следующий этаж. Со скобами, по которым довольно быстро «взлетал» Коннор.  
— Ты идешь? — прошипел он сверху, и Гэвин, сунув игольник в набедренный карман, полез за ним, быстро перебирая руками.

А когда он вылез из очередного, блядь, небольшого прохода в переборке, то, оглядевшись, распахнул глаза и присвистнул. Они стояли у стены в огромном ангаре, заполненном разными моделями истребителей — от одиночных малых разведчиков, до неповоротливых экранированных кораблей поддержки. А уж таких малышек, как его штурмовик, здесь было вообще до хрена.  
Некоторые, правда, находились в состоянии ремонта: распахнув люки и шлюзы, светились схемами повреждений на экранах диагностов. Стояли со снятыми панелями и вывернутыми наружу внутренностями, клубились едва подсвеченным сплетением кабелей, матово блестели в густом полумраке платами. Но вид вокруг от этого не становился хуже — только интереснее.  
Гэвин поднял голову и присвистнул еще раз — потолка не было видно, он терялся в густой тьме, зато от его свиста по огромному помещению еще какое-то время гулко летало долгое эхо.  
Коннор толкнул Гэвина в плечо, показывая, чтоб тот заткнулся — издалека раздавались едва различимые, но явно воинственные крики.  
— Бежим, — Коннор на миг сжал его руку и рванул с места.  
Гэвин от него не отставал.

— Да ну на хрен, — простонал Гэвин, когда они пробежали примерно половину ангара и перешли на быстрый шаг. — Зачем стараться быть тихими, если наши шаги пропустит только глухой, — он ухмыльнулся, растер шею и постучал кулаками по бедрам, разминая мышцы. — Мы с ребятами вообще-то должны были отдыхать и мять сиськи интонианок, а не вариться вот в этом во всем!  
Коннор взглянул на Гэвина скептично.  
— Рук не хватит сиськи им мять.  
— Дело не в количестве, а в принципе, — возразил тот. — Ты мне лучше скажи — откуда этот газ такой забористый? Науду изобрели?

Коннор помолчал, потом тяжело вздохнул, повернулся и неосторожно задел хвостом стойку истребителя, мимо которого они проходили. Металл загудел низко и тягуче, разнесся резонансом, кажется, по всему ангару.  
Коннор поморщился.

— Этот газ нам давно известен, науду его только усовершенствовали, — начал он осторожно, тщательно выбирая слова. — Он… изначально, в чистом виде, он стирает все границы и лишает нас страха. Это помогало… оплодотворять наших… женщин.  
— Чего ты мнешься? — не понял Гэвин и попытался заглянуть Коннору в лицо, но стекло маски как раз отразило тусклый свет, и Гэвин ничего не увидел, кроме узких, плотно сжатых губ и четкой линии челюсти, подчеркнутой едва заметным стыком брони. — И что такого страшного-то? Норт вполне себе, — он повел руками, — ничего.

— Наших женщин тебе лучше не видеть, поверь мне. А Норт не женщина.  
— Что, блядь? А сиськи? И даже две, как раз по количеству рук, — чуть ли не возмутился Гэвин и зачем-то пожамкал воздух перед собой. — Не настоящие, что ли?  
— Абсолютно настоящие, специально генетически спланированные и выращенные в нашей лаборатории сиськи. Мы это сделали, когда заметили интерес агента Перкинса к Норт, ну а так как наши сведения говорили, что он предпочитает женщин… Он получил именно то, что и хотел.  
— Ага, получил… Вот они и спелись! Проебались вы знатно!  
Коннор только вздохнул, и его хвост коротко хлестнул у Гэвина за спиной. После долгого молчания Гэвин добавил:  
— Он охренеет, когда узнает, что там еще и хер!  
— С чего ты решил, что он еще не знает?

Гэвин даже с шага сбился, но Коннор уже был впереди, и ему пришлось припустить следом. И только когда они пробежали этот гребаный длиннющий ангар насквозь, Коннор, колдуя у очередной панели на возносящейся вверх металлической холодной стене, как бы между прочим спросил:  
— А ты тоже предпочитаешь мять сиськи?  
Гэвин нахально прищурился.  
— Ну ты и шовинист, — протянул он и хотел уже бестактного Коннора послать куда подальше, но его рот открылся словно сам по себе, и он ответил в какой-то мере серьезно: — Я стараюсь не ограничивать себя рамками и одними сиськами. Даже если их четыре.

Коннор внимательно на него посмотрел, словно ненароком задел плечом и, открыв ради разнообразия дверь, а не очередную панель с секретным ходом, вышел в… ну да, блядь, коридор! Он плавно изгибался вправо и влево, и дверь была на выпуклой его стороне. Вокруг было сумрачно, и гулял довольно сильный сквозняк.

— В конце будут лифты, — оскалился весело Коннор и снял маску. — Что? Тут чистый воздух, я чую. Нам туда, — он махнул рукой налево.  
— Чует он, — Гэвин пошел по коридору, прислушиваясь к неясным звукам вокруг. — Смотри, как бы хуже не было.  
— Все будет нормально. По инструкции газ выбрасывается три раза в течение получаса. Большего для краткосрочного эффекта и не надо.  
— А я вот сомневаюсь, — Гэвин отчетливо занервничал. — Мало ли, что там твои накрутили. Чтобы с людьми справиться, получаса не хватит. И вообще… зачем вам газ на линкоре?  
— На случай диверсии.  
— Оу, да, — засмеялся Гэвин, и Коннор неохотно улыбнулся вслед за ним. — Слушай, терпеть не могу, когда не видно, что впереди.  
— Там лифты, — повторил Коннор, пожал плечами и обогнал Гэвина. — Давай я пойду первым, чтобы ты… — он вдруг замер и придержал Гэвина за спиной. — Блядь! — выругался как человек, разбавляя слово шипением.  
— Что? — тут же встал в стойку Гэвин и прижался к стене, вытащив игольник — воинственный вой раздался совсем близко.  
— Жди! — коротко бросил Коннор и метнулся вперед по коридору, через пару секунд скрывшись за плавным поворотом.

Вернулся он довольно скоро — вылетел практически бесшумно, стелясь над полом, оттолкнулся от стены и встал перед замершим Гэвином.  
Взгляд у него был тревожным и тяжелым.  
— Сюда идут трое, сильно надышались. Мы не можем… — он запнулся.  
— Не можем их убить? — закончил за него Гэвин. — А парализовать?  
— Их трое, и они агрессивны, ты можешь промахнуться и пропустить удар. Или парализовать в суматохе меня, а один ты в нашей системе не разберешься! — Коннор облизнул губы, и у Гэвина засосало под ложечкой. — Можно, конечно, что-то придумать… 

Гэвин нутром чувствовал подставу, но никак не мог понять, в чем именно она состоит. Коннор… не мог же он планировать убить его, Гэвина? Зачем такой сложный план, если он в любой момент мог нанести удар хоть в спину, хоть в голову, да куда угодно — Гэвин был рядом без опасений и полностью ему доверился.  
А алиены приближались — Гэвин слышал их шипящие и воющие голоса все отчетливей. И он, почти не думая и наплевав на нехорошее предчувствие, кивнул, соглашаясь довериться Коннору.

— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— У нас есть особенность… Скажу коротко, времени на объяснения у нас нет! Я пробую твою кровь и мажу тебя своей. Другие видят, что ты занят, и уходят.  
— Подробнее! А, черт! — выругался Гэвин. — Они точно меня не тронут? Я буду как занятая добыча? — прищурился он недоверчиво — план представлялся ему полной хренью.  
— Да, как добыча… Это кровные традиции нашей расы, они в подкорке, их с наскока, даже агрессией и… всем остальным не перебьешь.  
— Чем остальным? — начал было Гэвин, но Коннор шагнул к нему и нервно рыкнул:  
— Время! Ты согласен?  
— Блядь! Да! — и Гэвин спрятал игольник.

Коннор глубоко и как-то облегченно (удовлетворенно?) вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, а когда снова посмотрел на Гэвина, в них плескалось что-то темное и тяжелое.  
— Слушай меня, Гэвин. Ничего не делай, просто стой и не бойся. Я тебя укушу — ты терпи, а когда услышишь свое имя — скажи да. Это все.  
— Ладно, — с опаской ответил Гэвин и едва не дернулся, когда Коннор протянул руку и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев вытащил у него из уха каплю переводчика. — Зачем… — начал было он, но Коннор сунул каплю ему в карман и шумно выдохнул в лицо.

Гэвин замер, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора. Тот ощутимо изменился: перестал вдруг торопиться, стоял и смотрел так пристально и… жадно, что у Гэвина холодок пробежал по загривку.  
И Коннор начал говорить. Что-то медленное, ритмичное, разбавленное шипением, но отличающееся от обычной речи алиенов. Он словно завораживал или гипнотизировал, потому что его слова обладали ритмом и рифмой, накладывались на легкие теплые прикосновения темной ладони.  
Коннор поймал взгляд Гэвина и не отпускал его, смотрел не моргая, и Гэвин едва стоял — ноги ослабли, а в голове все кружилось и мелькало. По губам Коннора скользнул язык, острый кончик мелькнул в уголке, и Гэвин судорожно вздохнул.

Коннор положил руку на левое плечо Гэвина, мягко сжал, сделав акцент в словах, потом повел ее ниже, очертил локоть, снова ритмично выделив момент, и, наконец, скользнул к запястью, обхватил ладонь своей и… переплел пальцы.

Гэвин только рот открыл, чтобы высказать свое… удивление, но сквозь дурманящую пелену прорвались чужие приближающиеся голоса, и Коннор, требовательно сжав руку, приблизил к нему свое лицо.  
Он втянул воздух, словно пробуя запах Гэвина, скользнул носом по челюсти, едва ее касаясь, чуть отстранился и заговорил снова. В его словах чувствовался вопрос. Он повторял его снова и снова, требовательно глядя Гэвину в глаза, и тот, отчетливо понимая, что его разводят на какую-то хрень, все равно ответил «Да», едва услышал в речи Коннора свое имя.

И тот внезапно улыбнулся так хищно и довольно, что у Гэвина мурашки побежали по коже. А потом Коннор вздернул губу, показывая заостренные зубы, и медленно, словно давая шанс опомниться, прижался и наклонился к самой шее.  
Гэвин ожидал резкой боли, но не влажного горячего прикосновения чужого языка. Коннор вылизывал его, почти урча протяжно и мелодично.  
И коснулся шеи Гэвина зубами.  
Резкой и неприятной боли не было. Давление зубов медленно нарастало, и Гэвин запрокинул голову, не сдержав долгого вздоха, когда клыки прорезали его кожу.  
Кровь ударила в голову, от укуса по всему телу расползся жар и на несколько мгновений все вокруг закружилось… И он почти повис в руках Коннора.  
А когда пришел в себя, тот целовал его саднящую шею, раз за разом нежа ее обжигающими губами, а сам Гэвин держался за его плечи, прижимаясь к жесткому телу. Вжимаясь в него всем своим.

— Блядь, — выдал он свое коронное слабым голосом. А потом проморгался, выпрямился и, оттолкнув Коннора, схватился за место укуса. На пальцах остались светло-зеленые разводы. — Ты охренел? — выдавил он, глядя на прокушенную губу Коннора, измазанную в его светлой крови. — А если мне пиздец?  
Коннор ткнул пальцем в его карман, и когда Гэвин сунул каплю переводчика в ухо, прошипел:  
— Пиздец нам, если ты не возьмешь себя в руки! Они уже тут.

И Гэвин едва успел приготовиться, как из-за поворота вынырнули трое. Коннор тут же задвинул его себе за спину и прижал спиной к переборке, но Гэвин отчетливо видел и потрепанный вид, и смазанную на пластинах светлую кровь алиенов. И кровь темную, человеческую у одного из них на гребнях хвоста.  
У Гэвина в глазах потемнело, он дернулся было, но Коннор двинул его локтем и напрягся, зашипел что-то быстрое и явно командное, когда алиены приблизились к ним в несколько прыжков.

Гэвина то и дело обдавало чужим дыханием: алиены вились вокруг, заглядывая через плечи Коннора, нюхали и едва не слюнявили многострадальную шею, тянули к нему когтистые руки, хлестали рядом по переборке хвостами так, что у него в голове гудело и мутилось. Коннор успевал отвечать всем, поворачивался, шипел и взрыкивал что-то матерное, непереводимое на культурную алиенскую речь. В какой-то момент Гэвина все же попытались схватить за руку, и Коннор тут же так ударил хвостом, что наглеца отбросило в сторону, и он заскулил, прижимая к себе сломанную конечность.  
Гэвин перехватил игольник удобнее, готовый отстреливаться до последнего, но «акт насилия» как раз-таки помог — все трое отступили, признав, наконец, за Коннором право распоряжаться своим трофеем.  
Оглядываясь и огрызвясь, они пошли дальше по коридору и вскоре скрылись за его изгибом.

Коннор еще какое-то время стоял, напрягшись, а потом в один момент расслабился и выпустил Гэвина из «ловушки».  
— Идем, — наконец сказал он устало и потянул Гэвина за собой, положив руку ему на плечо. — У нас еще много дел.

***

В лифте было свободно, но Коннор все равно встал очень близко, почти прижался к плечу Гэвина своим, легко постукивая кончиком хвоста по его бедру.  
— Что, блядь… со мной? — хрипло спросил Гэвин, пытаясь проморгаться.  
Перед глазами то и дело мелькали черные точки, его мутило, бросало в жар, ноги ослабли, и Гэвин тяжело прислонился к стенке.  
— С тобой? — Коннор повернулся к Гэвину, сделал, вроде, маленький шаг, а оказалось, что он уже почти прижался. — Небольшое… дополнение.  
— Ты охренел? — у Гэвина даже в голове прояснилось. — Какое, блядь, дополнение? Ты в меня своей крови напускал, слюны, хрен знает чего еще. Я теперь сдохну!  
— Успокойся! Ты не сдохнешь, все это недомогание скоро пройдет.  
— Ты вообще уверен? — Гэвин хотел было оттолкнуть Коннора, даже рукой в него уперся, но сил не хватило. — Что, блядь, исследовали землян? Опыты проводили? И сколько сдохло?!  
— Хватит истерить, Гэвин! — рявкнул Коннор и схватил его за плечо. Повел носом у самой раны, вдыхая запах смешанной крови. — Ты не умрешь. Да, мы проводили исследования, но никаких летальных исходов, насколько я знаю… К тому же мы похожи, коды наших ДНК очень близки.  
— По… почему, — Гэвин быстро облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как стекает с него напряжение, как он успокаивается в жесткой хватке.  
— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько представителей нашей расы были выращены в телах землян. Науду занимались нашим разведением для охоты и развлечения, а ваши тела подходили для этого лучше всего…  
— Охренеть, — только и прошептал Гэвин.  
А потом лифт плавно замедлился и остановился.

Винтовой пандус впечатлял… Гэвин смутно помнил что-то похожее в древнем фильме, но все равно к размаху готов не был.  
Шахта шла от сияющей голубым светом рубки наверху до самого дна космолета, теряющегося в густой темноте — до его ангаров и технических этажей. Вдоль стены этой огромной шахты действительно шел плавно поднимающийся пандус, огороженный изящной узорной решеткой.  
Коннор бежал мимо множества запертых дверей и провалов коридоров, не задерживаясь — им надо было на самый верх.

— Это же линкор, военная техника, — кивнул Гэвин на решетку, догнав Коннора. — Нахрена?  
Его как-то резко отпустило, и он чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо.  
Коннор коротко взглянул и пожал на бегу плечами.  
— Красиво… 

Рубка была закрыта, но дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, стоило Коннору приложить ладонь к сканеру. Внутри было сумрачно, но едва они вошли, несколько панелей засветилось ярче, и Гэвину в глаза бросился большой дугообразный пульт, с выраженным центром управления, да огромные экраны вдоль стен.  
Гэвин был знатоком своего дела, с техникой всегда только на «ты», но здесь, среди алиенских технологий: экранов с незнакомыми символами, сканирующих панелей, приспособленных под другого вида ладонь — длиннее, да еще и с когтями, ну и всего высокоинтеллектуального инопланетного дерьма, почувствовал себя неуютно. Случись что — непонятно, на что жать и куда бежать. 

Зато пальцы Коннора споро летали над тонкой пластиной клавиатуры: буквы чужого алфавита стремительно бежали, подмигивая ему с голографического экрана зеленым неоном, складывались в стройные ряды верных кодов и команд. Коннор поначалу хмурился, мрачнел и двигал пальцами все быстрее, а потом, когда система выстроилась верным алгоритмом, расслабился и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, шлюзы я запрограммировал на свободную состыковку, но с отказом на открытие дверей и разгерметизацию без дополнительного разрешения изнутри, с командной точки, так что чистильщиков можно не бояться, а вот поймать их шанс у нас есть. Усыпляющего газа немного, но должно хватить. Осталось главное, — он внимательно посмотрел на Гэвина. — Попробуй договориться со своими.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин подошел ближе. — Будем надеяться, что их там еще на ленты не распустили.

Не распустили.  
— Рид?! Живой, что ли? — грохнуло вокруг голосом Андерсона, стоило настроить внутреннюю связь и вызвать людской блок, и Гэвин вздохнул с облегчением. — Что за хрень творится, не в курсе?  
— В курсе, — коротко ответил он. — Подстава, лейтенант. Много наших… полегло?  
— Есть пара, — голос Андерсона помрачнел. — Из новеньких, не успели среагировать. Ну и этих, алиенов, мы немного потрепали.  
— Сколько погибших, лейтенант Андерсон? — вмешался Коннор, перебив открывшего было рот Гэвина, и тот нахмурился.  
— Коннор, что ли? — голос Андерсона стал жестким. — Не объяснишь мне, почему мы сидим тут, забаррикадировавшись, а твои соплеменники ломятся в двери, как родные?  
— И почему у вас иглы отравленные, а не просто парализующие?

Андерсон помолчал, а потом хмыкнул.  
— И это тоже.  
— Сговор вашего и нашего командования, провокация, создание неприятного инцидента для изменения условий союзного договора. Это вкратце.  
— Вот оно как. И что ты предлагаешь? Мы не лютовали, но уж извини, убили четверых, пока разобрались, что там за иглы.  
Коннор прикрыл глаза, у губ легла жесткая складка.  
— У вас же есть фильтры и маски? — спросил он и после утвердительного ответа продолжил: — Я пущу усыпляющий газ. Только… у меня есть просьба.  
— Не тяни кота, сам понимаю. Наши не тронут, я прослежу.  
— Спасибо. После окончания действия газа все это… безумие закончится.  
— Точно сказал — безумие. Ваши же не только драться рвутся, у них с головой совсем не в порядке, просто пиздец какой-то. Должен будешь объяснения, — припечатал Андерсон.  
— Хорошо. А теперь освободите столовую и все прилегающие помещения. У меня есть способ созвать всех туда.  
— Договорились. Мы будем готовы минут через пять, я сообщу.  
— Ждем, — закончил Гэвин разговор и нажал отбой. — Ну? Успокоился?

Коннор задумчиво на него посмотрел.  
— В какой-то мере, — попытался он в улыбку, но не вышло.  
И подошел ближе. Гэвин замер, ни хрена не понимая, но почему-то не протестуя, когда Коннор просто протянул руки и коснулся его ладоней. А потом прикрыл глаза, качнулся вперед и легко, едва заметно коснулся своим лбом лба Гэвина… И стоял так несколько долгих минут, чуть поглаживая пальцами сбитые костяшки Гэвина, отчего по коже расползались волны тепла и дрожи…  
— Что?.. Почему это… так? — выдавил Гэвин с трудом, потому что спрашивать и портить момент ему непонятно почему не хотелось.  
Коннор чуть отодвинулся, поймал его взгляд и уже открыл было рот, чтоб что-то ответить, но его перебил громкий голос Андерсона.

Тот бодро сообщил, что никого из людей в зоне столовой нет, и можно начинать, что они там собирались.  
— И Рида смотри сбереги, — добавил он в конце. — Полезный он, хоть и шума от него много.  
— Эй! — только и успел возмутиться Гэвин, как Коннор согласно хмыкнул.  
— Принято, — сказал он громко. — Активирую подачу газа в течение двух минут. Отбой.

Коннор постоял не шевелясь еще немного и вздохнул.  
— Поговорим позже, — он плавно отодвинулся и выпустил ладони Гэвина из своих, оставляя вместо них холод.

Коннор снова отвернулся к клавиатуре, ткнул в пару символов, и перед ним развернулось несколько голографических экранов. На одном из них Гэвин увидел маленькие красные точки, раскиданные по трехмерной модели линкора. Больше всего их было у столовой, тренажерного зала, раздевалок и у дверей в блок землян.  
Коннор кивнул, быстро просмотрел еще несколько уровней и ввел внизу экрана в красную рамку какой-то сложный и длинный пароль.  
А потом Гэвин крупно вздрогнул, когда по космолету пронесся протяжный призывный вой. У него едва ноги не подкосились, такой он был глубокий и громкий.  
Красные точки замерли, остановив свое хаотическое движение, а потом, когда вой повторился, все с большой скоростью метнулись в сторону столовой.  
— Что это? — почему-то шепотом спросил Гэвин.  
— Это призыв самки к спариванию. Я запустил его из столовой, сейчас все там соберутся и… уснут.

Гэвин задумчиво посмотрел на развернутые экраны, от которых на лицо Коннора ложились мертвенные зеленые блики, потом подошел ближе и спросил, заглянув ему в лицо:  
— Почему ты называешь их… самками?  
Коннор растянул губы в усмешке, которая не коснулась его глаз.  
— Опыты и отбор особей с нужными признаками проводился науду не только среди мужской половины нашей расы. У самок генетическая корректировка имела другие цели, они остались намного ближе к первобытным инстинктам и не любят покидать планету. Их не интересуют другие расы, они заняты воспроизведением. Когда-нибудь положение исправится, я думаю.  
— Охренеть, — прошептал Гэвин. — А сейчас они, — он кивнул на экран, — бегут спариваться?  
— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Коннор, отвернулся от экранов и внимательно посмотрел на Гэвина.

Кругом царил полумрак, но даже так Гэвин видел, как в темных, без выраженного белка, глазах Коннора зажглись красные искры. Он плавным движением оказался вдруг совсем близко, снова вдохнул запах Гэвина и жадно посмотрел на его шею.  
Гэвин невольно отступил и потянулся рукой, чтобы прикрыть саднящий укус.  
— Ты чего? — нахмурился он и дернул плечом, а потом прищурился с подозрением. — Скажи-ка мне, о чем ты умолчал по поводу этого, а, Коннор?  
Тот медленно перевел взгляд ему в глаза, между губ мелькнул кончик языка.  
— О многом, — честно ответил, не соврал. — Но не бойся, человечек, ты почти ничего не почувствуешь. Эта связь… это знание только нашей расы.  
— Связь, да? Ну ты-то явно не расист, — зло ухмыльнулся Гэвин и хотел еще что-то добавить, но Коннор вдруг притерся к нему ближе и легко толкнул в грудь.  
Гэвин и сам не заметил, как оказался у стены, засмотрелся на странного, на себя не похожего Коннора, который прижимал его к ней за плечи.  
— Я не расист, Гэвин. Я так хотел бы… — он приблизил свое лицо к Гэвину, повел носом по линии его челюсти, скулы, глубоко вдохнул запах волос над виском. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы все было по-другому. Чтоб ты узнал и понял, что произошло с нами… Но вы не можете чувствовать так, как мы, — он снова посмотрел в ошарашенные глаза Гэвина. — Возможно, лишь немного.

— Ты, блядь… — Гэвин захрипел, закашлялся, сглотнул ком в горле, а потом медленно подался вперед и зеркально положил ладони на плечи Коннора и сильно сжал пальцы. Почувствовал, как тот едва заметно вздрогнул и хмыкнул. — Во-первых — предупреждать, сука, надо! А во-вторых — ты мне, блядь, все расскажешь, когда эта хрень закончится, понял?

Лицо Коннора на миг исказилось, между губ мелькнул темный язык, и Гэвин вздрогнул в свою очередь, когда по телу волной прокатился жар.

— Непременно. Как только мы закончим с предателями и окажемся на планете…  
— Эээ, нет, — Гэвин мотнул головой, а потом так же, как Коннор до этого потянулся и вдохнул его запах. Прошептал прямо в губы: — Вот сейчас твои сородичи уснут и у нас будет время. И перевод. Мне пиздец как нужен перевод того, что ты сказал там, в коридоре. Это ясно? Ну?! — он чуть тряхнул Коннора за плечи, нанизанный на его взгляд, но все еще не сдавшийся.  
— Только если ты этого хочешь, — прошептал Коннор.

Гэвин сам не понял, как потянулся к его лицу, к тонким граням пластин, к жестким волосам, к горячей, гладкой коже виска…  
Замирая, смотрел, как Коннор прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь прикосновениями, как втянул в себя воздух, полный смешанных запахов Гэвина и его, Коннора, крови.  
И Гэвин ответил, до конца не понимая, что именно он имеет в виду:  
— Даже не сомневайся! Я очень этого хочу!  
— Ладно, — кивнул Коннор и хотел еще что-то добавить, но за его спиной сработал таймер, и он дернул головой, приходя в себя. 

А потом хотел отойти к своим сраным панелям и экранам, но Гэвин удержал его, скользнув рукой с плеча на шею, коротко погладил место, на котором у него самого красовался свежий укус.  
— Не ссы, мой генерал. Прорвемся.  
И отзеркалил легкую улыбку.

И снова пальцы Коннора замелькали над клавиатурой, вводя все новые и новые знаки.  
— Да что так долго? — буркнул Гэвин, которого измотало ожидание.  
— Это не простая процедура, требует многих вводных, — ответил Коннор через плечо, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. — Мне неспокойно, кажется… — он помедлил, обернулся на Гэвина, — кажется, что все идет слишком гладко.  
— А как должно быть? — Гэвин подошел ближе, встал у него за плечом, вглядываясь в незнакомые символы.  
— Система принимает мои личные пароли… Я этого не ожидал, думал, что Даниэль их заблокирует.  
— Забыл? — пожал Гэвин плечами. — Или хрен знает, думал, ты тоже со всеми будешь гонять на мозговых минималках.  
— Мозговых минималках? — переспросил Коннор со смешком.  
— Ну ты понял, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Заходят и радуйся. И давай уже, жми!

Коннор посмотрел на него как-то… не снисходительно, а… Гэвин ни за что не признался бы, что ему показалось в этом взгляде любование. Да херня же, ну…  
А Коннор склонил к нему голову, легко ткнулся лбом и тут же отстранился.  
— Жму! — и он отвернулся к сияющим экранам. 

А вот все остальное было для Гэвина сраным сюром!

Только что он был возбужден и азартен, уверен в удачном окончании их дела и особо предвкушал последующий разговор! Его взгляд то и дело обращался к Коннору, и внутри что-то тяжело тянуло и ворочалось, тянуло истомой по загривку.  
Все случилось так быстро, так внезапно, что Гэвин едва успевал опомниться… Ему бы остановиться и вздохнуть между валившимся на голову новостями, но как-то все не получалось.  
Не получилось и на этот раз!..

Коннор прожал, видимо, последний символ, пароль в рамке мигнул зеленым, и Коннор потянулся к появившемуся значку с тревожным красным символом, но все вокруг вдруг полыхнуло ярко-оранжевой неоновой вспышкой! Гэвин прищурился и отшатнулся, но тут же распахнул глаза, когда по ушам ударила тревожная сирена, а Коннор яростно выругался.  
Гэвин рванулся было обратно, но замер, потому что руки Коннора были схвачены чем-то вроде браслетов, приковавших его к панели, из которой выдвигалась клавиатура.  
— Жми на кнопку! — заорал тот и поперхнулся, потому что в лицо ему ударила тугая струя концентрированного до белизны газа. 

Гэвин среагировал не раздумывая — это умение не раз спасало его жизнь в космосе, доверился он ему и сейчас. Задержал дыхание, подскочил сбоку, чтоб не попасть под с силой бьющую струю, и яростно вдарил по тревожно мигающей кнопке.  
Ее изображение тут же сменилось на зеленый символ, раздался короткий сигнал, и Гэвин в перекате ушел из зоны поражения.  
А потом, стоя на одном колене, с ужасом смотрел, как пытается Коннор не дышать… но газ шел такой узконаправленной тугой струей, что по его лицу потекли капли конденсата, и он, наконец, сделал судорожный, короткий вдох… 

Гэвин похолодел и… растерялся. Ему бы сваливать отсюда, ну, или сразу выпустить в Коннора всю обойму из игольника, благо, что у него осталось еще несколько парализующих игл с прошлого раза в тире.  
Но Гэвин замер и в шоке смотрел, как Коннор все дергал и дергал руками, пытаясь вытащить их из захвата, как он упал на колени, почти выворачивая кисти, и поймал глазами взгляд Гэвина.  
Как он коротко мазнул по влажным губам кончиком языка, а потом, когда струя газа утихла, а наручи отпустили его на свободу, упал на пол, упираясь в него ладонями и повесив голову.  
И что-то прохрипел.

— Что? — Гэвин осторожно встал и хотел уже было сделать к Коннору шаг, но тот повторил понятнее:  
— Беги, Гэвин… Я… все мутится.  
— Чем помочь?!  
— Беги… Беги, Гэвин. Беги! — голос его становился все громче и в нем прорывались рычащие ноты. — Я сказал беги! — заорал он вдруг и, хлестнув хвостом, припал к полу.

2

***

Больше Гэвин не раздумывал — рванул прочь из рубки, лихорадочно соображая, куда ему бежать. Хлопнул по панели на внешней стене ладонью, ни на что особо не надеясь, но та отреагировала на касание, согласно пиликнула, и дверь неожиданно закрылась.

Гэвин пробежал три полных витка по пандусу, когда глухие удары сменились на громкие и звонкие. Коннор вырвался из рубки, и Гэвин припустил еще быстрее.  
Ни хрена он полной схемы алиенского линкора, конечно, не знал, поэтому не рисковал соваться в темные провалы незнакомых коридоров, а пер к лифтам, не особо понимая, что делать дальше: то ли ехать на них вниз, то ли и дальше бежать своим ходом, чтобы в случае чего свернуть и хотя бы попытаться от Коннора спрятаться.  
В том, что тот его нагонит, Гэвин не сомневался. Не думал, правда, что это случится так быстро… 

Когда гибкое сильное тело перемахнуло через узорную решетку со стороны шахты и преградило ему путь, Гэвин едва успел затормозить, чтобы с разбега в него не влететь. Коннор смотрел снизу, почти от пола, скаля клыки и глухо порыкивая, его хвост гибкой змеей ходил из стороны в сторону, завораживая плавностью движения.  
— Коннор, — попробовал позвать Гэвин, но тот в ответ просто бросился вперед.

В глазах его ни на миг не промелькнуло ни тени узнавания или же сомнения, и Гэвину пришло извернуться, чтобы не попасть под удар.

И вот тут он понял, какой же на самом деле уровень у Коннора в рукопашной. И как он Гэвина щадил, валяя по матам, играя и подставляясь.  
Сейчас приходилось реально шевелиться, и Гэвин едва успевал уворачиваться от хвоста, которым Коннор то и дело с разных сторон метил ему то в грудь, то в голову, то в корпус. Пропустил, правда, скользящий удар по больному плечу и сжал зубы — надо терпеть. Хорошо еще, что ногами Коннор в драке практически не пользовался, а достать пытался в основном руками: зацепить, ухватить выдвинувшимися и внезапно загнутыми черными когтями.

Если бы у Гэвина было время, он бы расцеловал свой игольник, потому что редкие, одиночные выстрелы заставляли Коннора сбиваться с линии атаки, уворачиваться и терять концентрацию и разгон.  
И пока они рывками продвигались вниз по коридору, он не иначе как чудом успевал иногда смотреть по сторонам, потому что иглы не вечны, а Коннору этот сраный газ словно добавил сил и энергии. И Гэвин реально стал опасаться, что не вытянет, не сможет отбиться… Что Коннор его на хрен тут и завалит. 

Приоткрытая дверь, зияющая чернотой, стала для него надеждой на спасение, и он приложил все силы, чтобы пробиться к ней, но сил-то как раз осталось немного.  
Гэвин как мог прицелился и дал серию из нескольких выстрелов и наконец зацепил, поцарапал Коннора иглой. Тот походя смахнул выступившую между пластинами на щеке кровь и чуть пошатнулся, мотнул головой — пусть он и не упал без движения, но реально сразу потерял в скорости, и у Гэвина появился шанс.  
Коннор даже в таком безумном состоянии явно что-то понял, потому что решил действовать наверняка и больше не осторожничать — увернувшись от очередной иглы, метнулся к стене, взбежал на нее, оттолкнулся и прыгнул на Гэвина, обрушиваясь всем весом. Тот только ладонь под затылок успел подставить, чтобы не треснуться об пол, а потом взвыл, потому что Коннор выгадал момент и вцепился ему в руку выше локтя зубами.  
— Коннор, да очнись ты! — заорал он в отчаяньи, выпустил игольник из слабеющих пальцев и едва успел перехватить его другой рукой.  
Сжал до скрипа зубы, чтобы не орать, и, прищурившись, ткнул узкое дуло Коннору под челюсть.  
У того хоть крышу и снесло, но мозги он не растерял: рванулся в сторону, располосовав зубами кожу, разжал хватку на бедре и попытался выбить оружие у Гэвина из рук, но тот сгруппировался, оттолкнулся и, ударив коленом Коннора в бок, врезал ему дулом по виску, едва успев убрать палец с курка.  
И даже в этой опасной для жизни ситуации Гэвин не был готов засадить иглу Коннору в голову, поэтому схватил его за шею и изо всех сил сдавил, с натугой отодвигая от себя застывшее в маске агрессии лицо.  
Жаль, правда, что у Коннора в голове не прояснилось — он уперся ногами в решетку и оскалился Гэвину в лицо окровавленными зубами. А потом слизнул кровь сегментированным языком, попутно мокро мазнув Гэвина по сбитым пальцам.  
И Гэвин заорал! Напрягся, навалился на Коннора всем весом, не обращая внимания на сдавившие его ребра руки, прижал коленом и поднялся, а потом, отбросив игольник, ударил Коннора лбом в переносицу, едва вывернулся и вцепился ему рукой под хвостом, изо всех сил вжимая в мягкое пальцы. Коннор неожиданно заскулил и дернулся, но Гэвин удержал его, собрал все силы, приподнял и перекинул через решетку.  
Коннор взвыл, рванулся из пустоты, хватаясь за руки Гэвина, но тот ударил ребром ладони под челюсть, метя в кадык — хрен знает, попал или нет, но Коннор на миг ослаб, разжал хватку, и Гэвин столкнул его вниз.  
Ярость и отчаяние придали ему сил — после очередного укуса по телу снова разливалась предательская слабость, — и Гэвин, глядя в сплошь черные безумные глаза, разжал свои пальцы. И двинул ногой по захлестнувшему решетку хвосту.

А потом, сипло втянув воздух, перегнулся через нее и посмотрел вниз, хотя и не ожидал, что сможет увидеть Коннора, который наверняка… наверняка, сука, зацепился хвостом за еще какую-нибудь часть решетки, влез на пандус и теперь снова бежит сюда.  
Чтоб добить!  
Снизу послышался грохот и рык сначала боли, а потом и ярости!

Гэвин, схватившись за ребра, охнул, потом рванул к приоткрытой двери, попутно подняв улетевший игольник. Под подошвой хрустнула потерянная в драке капля переводчика, но Гэвин не расстроился: не с кем ему было сейчас разговаривать…  
Стараясь не обращать внимание на доносящиеся снизу звуки, он протиснулся в темную щель и задвинул дверь за собой. Звонкий щелчок закрывшегося механизма прозвучал почти спасением, и он на пару секунд расслабился. Отдышался.

Гэвин в полной темноте пошарил по стене, мазнул ладонью по сенсорной панели, и вокруг загорелся тусклый желтый свет. Это было что-то вроде склада уборочной техники. Вокруг лежали десятки полотеров и дезинфекторов, да еще дохрена всего, в чем Гэвин совершенно не разбирался.  
Главное — это что в другом конце помещения была открытая дверь, за которой виднелась круто уходящая вниз металлическая лестница.  
Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться — ход вниз точно приведет его ближе к человеческому блоку, а там уж он не пропадет — свои вытянут. И вот сейчас, когда у него появилась минута передышки, Гэвин покусал губы, выматерился, посмотрев на свежий укус, который был сделан совсем не с теми эмоциями, что первый, и… сменил последние две парализующие иглы на целую упаковку новеньких… отравляющих. Имел он это все…  
Он прикрыл на миг глаза, смахнул предплечьем пот со лба и загрохотал ботинками по металлическим ступеням.

***

А потом Гэвин, блядь, заблудился в этих бесконечных лестницах, коридорчиках, технических проходах и пролазах!  
Забрел в такие дали, где на полу лежал слой пыли и не было никаких следов ни алиенов, ни их уборочной техники. Изредка ему казалось, что он слышит какие-то звуки то сверху, то за стенами, но они были такими далекими и глухими, что он не трепал себе нервы и на них не реагировал.  
И все это время, стоило задуматься, перед глазами стояло безумное лицо Коннора, бледное и красивое… с острыми, в его, гэвиновской, крови, клыками. С бессмысленными, полными ярости глазами.  
Неожиданно это делало больно.

Гэвин бежал вперед и вниз, то и дело растирая помятые ребра и изредка касаясь укуса на руке, который как-то быстро подсох и только немного саднил, как и на шее.

— Сраный Коннор! — выругался Гэвин со злостью, толкнул дверь и внезапно вывалился в огромное пустое помещение, очень похожее на ангар с истребителями, через который они бежали с Коннором вначале, только, конечно, меньше.  
Пара светящихся панелей на противоположных концах ангара — вот и все доступное освещение. Гэвин прислушался, а потом, стараясь сильно не шуметь, двинулся вдоль одной из стен, надеясь найти выход. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы сюда вела одна небольшая дверь в технические коридоры.  
Сраные технические коридоры! Гэвин сегодня их навидался по самое нехочу!

Кровь гулко шумела в ушах, бухало сердце, легкие с шумом выталкивали воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, ботинки постукивали по металлическому полу, хоть он и старался идти мягко, не шумя.  
А дальше, за границей тела Гэвина стояла полная тишина, лишь изредка прерываемая… разорванная грохотом распахнувшейся и ударившей о стену железной двери неподалеку! Короткое злое взрыкивание, несколько несильных, пробных ударов по полу, а потом громкий — до звона в ушах — удар по здоровым воротам, до которых Гэвин не дошел нескольких метров.

Ворота не были заперты и поэтому от последовавших следом за первым сильных ударов распахнулись во всю ширь, впуская в темный ангар широкую полосу света.  
Гэвин прищурился и замер: чернильным изломанным силуэтом стоял в этой ослепительной полосе Коннор, его хвост мелькнул темной тенью за спиной, и по ангару снова пронесся звук удара.  
Гэвин моргнул.  
Сердце, до этого стучавшее хоть быстро, но ровно, на миг сбилось, сорвалось, и зашлось в бешеном ритме, словно стараясь обогнать самого себя.

Гэвин тяжело поднял руку с игольником, словно тот весил до хрена, направил оружие точно на Коннора и сделал медленный шаг назад.  
— Не… — голос не слушался, — не смей подходить, — все же проскрежетал он. — Я ебну!

Коннор сделал скользящий шаг вперед, к нему, несколько раз коротко ударил кончиком хвоста по полу.

— Коннор, блядь!  
Гэвин сжал игольник во влажной ладони, напряг пальцы, готовый нажать на курок, выстрелить, и пусть вся эта херня закончится!.. Вот сейчас, пусть он только сунется! Пусть только попробует!

Но он не мог…  
Коннор делал шаг за шагом, не торопясь подходил все ближе, и Гэвин слабо удивился, что он пока так и не бросился, не вцепился ему в шею или куда там еще. Рука с игольником опускалась все ниже, а Гэвин отходил все дальше назад, пока не уперся спиной в ледяную стену.

— Коннор… — позвал он еще раз зачем-то, опять вскинул оружие и прицелился.  
И снова его опустил.

— Гэ… вин… — услышал он вдруг шипящий голос Коннора. — Не на… до.  
Коннору явно было сложно говорить на человеческом языке, но он старался как мог. И сделал еще несколько шагов, глядя на охреневшего Гэвина и двигаясь теперь, когда игольник не был на него направлен, гораздо быстрее.

А у Гэвина просто опустились руки… Он не мог убежать и не мог убить… не мог даже попытаться убить Коннора. Он мог только ждать, пока тот подойдет к нему и, наверное, принять все, что приготовил ему этот гребаный алиен.  
Ну, или сопротивляться до последнего: не грохнуть, так потрепать.

Сейчас, когда Гэвин стоял у стены и свет его больше не слепил, он наконец посмотрел Коннору в глаза и увидел в них лишь слабый отблеск былого безумия. Коннор выглядел одержимым, но уже не психом.  
— Коннор? — спросил Гэвин наудачу, но тот ничего не ответил.  
Он просто потянулся, взял из ослабевшей руки Гэвина игольник и отбросил его в сторону, а потом положил обе ладони ему на плечи.  
Гэвин сглотнул подскочившее сердце, откинул голову и стукнулся затылком о стену. И послушно подставился под прикосновения Коннора, под его взгляд и его дыхание. 

Коннор горячими ладонями на миг сжал его плечи, скользнул ниже, до локтей и огладил их, а потом притеревшись совсем близко, обжигая жаром своего тела, обхватил его запястья и поднял руки, раскинув их, прижал к ледяной стене.  
Гэвин не сдержался и застонал, когда Коннор шумно подышал ему в шею, прямо на подживающий и едва саднящий укус, а потом высунул свой темный язык и горячо и упруго прошелся им по шее Гэвина, по его челюсти, смял его губы и закончил движение у уха.  
Гэвин вздрогнул от едва заметной дрожи, которая пронзила его тело: холодком пробежала по загривку, заставила затвердеть соски и свернулась в паху предвкушением удовольствия.  
— Гэв… ин, ты… мой… 

— Очухался? — Гэвин спросил это хрипло, едва удержавшись на ногах — от волны облегчения у него ослабли колени. — Я думал уж все, допрыгался космолетчик.

Гэвин нервно хохотнул, глубоко вздохнул и мягко, но неуклонно вывернул руки из захвата. Обхватил лицо Коннора ладонями, всмотрелся в черные провалы глаз, где далеко на дне горели красные искры, а потом, чувствуя неимоверное облегчение, прижался к его губам своими. Нежно лизнул, толкнулся языком внутрь горячего рта, даже не думая о том, что может пораниться об острые зубы, провел пальцами по вискам Коннора, обхватил за затылок и плечи и прижал к себе.  
Напряжение и отчаяние последних часов отступили, и Гэвина захлестывала эйфория. И желание.

Жесткое колено настойчиво вклинилось ему между ног, и он, не смущаясь и не борясь за первенство, потерся об него пахом, потому что возбуждение довольно быстро нарастало, из томного и тягучего становилось острым, пряным и жадным.  
Длинный твердый язык оплел его собственный, выскользнул наружу и упруго прошелся по чувствительным губам, потом толкнулся Гэвину в рот, и он снова сплел с ним свой, прижимаясь к Коннору всем телом.

Член твердел, упирался в твердый конноровский живот, и Гэвин не смущаясь потерся об него длинным чувственным движением, не сдерживая тихий стон. Коннор замер на миг, и тут же Гэвин неожиданно почувствовал его сильные пальцы, расстегивающие ему штаны.  
И он полез туда же своей рукой, потому что не привык полагаться на других, особенно в таком важном деле, но Коннор поймал его ладонь и легко сжал.  
— Дай мне… В этот… разсссс, — попросил он, старательно выговаривая слова.

Гэвин едва сфокусировался на его лице, пытаясь понять, о чем он, а потом все равно облапил твердый живот, нащупал пальцами влажную горячую щель внизу и быстро убрал пальцы. Облизал мокрые от поцелуя губы и кивнул.

Пряжка сопротивлялась недолго, штаны скользнули вниз по ногам, ягодицы на миг прижались к холодной стене, и Гэвин тут же, зашипев, дернул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь в Коннора потекшим предэякулятом членом. И на этот раз почувствовал не твердый живот в пластинах брони, а мягкое, живое, пульсирующее и влажное. Упругое. К его члену притерся член Коннора, и тот обхватил оба своей ладонью, сжимая их достаточно крепко, чтобы Гэвин выгнулся и застонал.  
Ноги ослабли, Гэвин почти сидел на подставленном бедре Коннора и мелко толкался в чудесную живую теплоту, глубоко дыша и шумно выдыхая ему в рот, трогая его губы своими, то и дело соприкасаясь с ним языками… глядя в такие же поплывшие глаза.

Коннор что-то довольно заурчал, потянулся, прижал к себе Гэвина и повел рукой ему по пояснице, погладил там влажную кожу, спустился ниже, потер копчик и заскользил пальцами между ягодиц. По телу Гэвина прошла дрожь, когда жесткие пальцы Коннора коснулись ануса, потерли, нажали, заскользили кругами, то и дело легко надавливая на сжатые мышцы, словно прося их расслабиться, впустить их…  
Проблемы выбора для Гэвина сейчас не стояло, он словно заразился от Коннора его безумием.  
— Да, Коннор… — выдохнул он в их странный поцелуй и расслабился как мог.

***

Пол был охрененно жестким, стена холодной, а звуки, которые они с Коннором издавали, эхом носились под высоким потолком, окружая их плотным коконом, но ни Коннор, ни Гэвин ничего этого не замечали.  
Гэвин стоял коленями на своих штанах, опирался о холодную стену плечом, но чувствовал только гибкое горячее тело Коннора, прижавшееся к нему сзади. Тот оплел его, обхватил рукой шею и вылизывал — горячо и мокро, — проходясь длинным языком по губам, челюсти, скуле…  
Гэвин тяжело и глубоко дышал, подставляясь Коннору, повернувшись к нему, ловя прикосновения, позволяя ему делать все, что тот захочет. Он прогнулся в спине и выставил задницу, и каждый раз, когда скользкий и тонкий конец члена Коннора проезжался по расслабленным мышцам его ануса, внутри у Гэвина все сладко замирало.

— Ну же, давай, блядь! — прошептал он нетерпеливо, когда Коннор в очередной раз легко провел ему членом между ягодиц, приостановился у самого входа, но скользнул дальше, к копчику.  
— Ты… готов? — спросил Коннор, опаляя дыханием его скулу и ухо.  
Гэвин тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как кадык прошелся по плотно обхватившей его шею руке Коннора: по жестким пальцам, рельефной ладони. И та сжалась сильнее, словно Коннор имел право, словно Гэвин сам вручил себя ему в руки… 

Гэвин коротко и энергично кивнул, прогнулся еще, и Коннор наконец уперся головкой в кольцо мягких, готовых расступиться под его напором мышц.

— Да, да, да… — горячечно зашептал Гэвин, переступив коленями чуть шире и туго принимая толкающийся в него член.  
Который входил, рассылая искры боли и волны удовольствия по телу Гэвина, втискивался — горячий и скользкий — сегмент за сегментом, от мелких к более крупным, от жестких — к упругим и пульсирующим в такт коротким, но настойчивым толчкам.

— Да, да, да… — почти скулил Гэвин, когда Коннор прижался к его ягодицам бедрами и тут же, не останавливаясь, двинулся наружу. 

— Ну же, Кон… нор!.. — громко стонал Гэвин, подаваясь ему навстречу, подмахивая, прогибаясь и кусая губы между стонами.

Коннор вылизывал его плечо, царапал укус зубами и, кажется, опять пустил кровь, но Гэвину было абсолютно похрен! Он ощущал только, как, преодолевая тугое сопротивление мышц, входит в него член Коннора — идеальный и охуенный. И как он выскальзывает наружу — и анус то растягивается, то снова сжимается на его чудесных, сексуальных, охренительных сегментах!

— Вотссс теперь… — с придыханием, тяжело выговаривая и то и дело срываясь на шипение, сказал Коннор ему на ухо, в скулу, куда-то в волосы… — теперь ты… весссь мой…

Гэвин вздрогнул, когда хвост Коннора обвился вокруг его тела, сжимая кольца, сплавляя их с Коннором в единое целое, проходясь неожиданно бережливо по налитому покрасневшему члену.  
Не в силах больше терпеть, он оттолкнулся от пола, уперся рукой в стену, а другой погладил себя в паху, обхватил член, размазал предэякулят и двинул рукой раз, другой, третий. И сжал мышцы ануса, а потом еще и еще, словно выдаивал Коннора, втягивая и выталкивая его из себя.  
Под весом Коннора, который толкался в него сильно и жестко, Гэвин едва держался на дрожащих ногах; он хотел подвинуться, но Коннор внезапно зарычал, сжал его руками и не позволил, только задвигался быстрее. И Гэвина внезапно растащило!  
Внутри словно прокатилась сладкая судорога, он замер, даже дышать перестал, чувствуя, как волна оргазма накрывает его с головой и вышибает дух. И Гэвин захрипел, хватая ртом воздух, содрогаясь и выплескиваясь на пол, с трудом держась на дрожащих ногах и едва не падая под весом вцепившегося в него кончающего Коннора.

— Пока не весь, детка, — упрямо выдохнул он, когда перестал содрогаться в оргазме и перед глазами рассеялись сраные звезды. По бедрам текло теплое, а Коннор все так же обнимал его, рвано и удовлетворенно дыша куда-то в плечо. — Пока не весь…

***

Бедро Коннора было жестким, да и штаны под спиной ни хрена от холода не спасали, но Гэвин, лежа на полу и положив голову на ноги Коннора, не мучился от дискомфорта. Да, несколько неудобно, но в целом охрененно.  
Рука Коннора лежала у него на груди, и Гэвин то переплетал свои пальцы с его, то просто гладил ладонь, то обхватывал запястье.

— Зачем это? — спросил он, проводя пальцем по оставшемуся на коже следу от наручей. — Специальная такая ловушка, чтоб газом мозги продувать?  
Коннор внимательно на него посмотрел, чуть нахмурился и потянулся в сторону, зазвенел ремнями своей сброшенной набедренной перевязи. И, подав Гэвину запасную каплю переводчика, сунул вторую себе в ухо.  
— Что?  
Гэвин повторил, и Коннор отчетливо хмыкнул.  
— Нет конечно, газ наверняка для меня оставил Даниэль. Ну а наручи помогают плотно закрепить кисть, чтобы легче было управлять или вести прицельный огонь, когда внутри космолета невесомость.  
— Я и так не промазываю, — буркнул Гэвин. — Да и на симуляторах что-то такого не припомню.  
— Ну, — Коннор подхватил его ладонь, переплел и сжал пальцы, — мы не открываем все секреты сразу. Даже такие незначительные.  
— Да и со значительными, я смотрю, не торопитесь, да?  
Гэвин повернул голову и снизу заглянул Коннору в лицо. Тот нервно облизал губы и нахмурился.  
— Ты про укус?  
— Ну что ты так жмешься? Да, я про твои слова и про укус. Я же не обещал стать твоим рабом на веки вечные, а? — хохотнул Гэвин довольно нервно. 

Конор расслабился и засмеялся, а Гэвин перевел взгляд ниже и замер: прямо перед его лицом был живот Коннора, и в самом его низу, между не до конца закрывшимися пластинами брони, виднелась темная, чуть поблескивающая щель. Гэвин завороженно протянул к ней руку и осторожно коснулся.  
Коннор замер, даже дыхание затаил, когда кончики пальцев прошлись по влажному краю, слегка заходя внутрь, в нежное и горячее. Гэвин касался легко и осторожно, снова и снова, и не мог прекратить.  
Голос Коннора был низким и глубоким.  
— Если ты продолжишь, — сказал он с придыханием, — мы сделаем это снова, а тут неудобно и холодно.

Гэвин замер, потом, нырнув вглубь еще пару раз и даже коснувшись… чего-то, с сожалением убрал от живота Коннора пальцы, когда тот жадно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Да, тут неудобно, — он расцепил их руки и сел, поежился от холода пола, коснувшегося задницы. — Но мы еще немного потерпим, да, Коннор?

Тот вздохнул.  
— Сядь напротив меня, — Коннор посмотрел серьезно и тяжело, потом подтянул ноги и сел сам. — Раз ты так хочешь, я скажу эти слова… еще раз. Но ты должен будешь ответить мне то же самое. «Да». Ты понимаешь? Ты сможешь?  
Гэвин встал, подтолкнул ногой штаны ближе и сел напротив Коннора на колени, устроил голую задницу на пятках, поерзал, чтоб было удобнее, не обращая внимания на расслабленно лежащий на бедре мягкий член.  
— Давай, — сказал он решительно, но на вопрос ответа все же не дал.

Коннор это, конечно, заметил, но все равно глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл на миг глаза и протянул к Гэвину руки. Положил их на плечи, потом поймал его взгляд и сказал:  
— Перед лицом пустоты, что окружает нас во время жизни, холода, что сковывает нас до нее, и жара, что сжигает нас после, я клянусь, что до конца времен буду только твоим. 

Гэвин онемел и от неожиданности попытался отшатнуться, но Коннор удержал его, впившись в плечи когтями, и продолжил. И речь его снова была плавной, гипнотизировала и завораживала, а переводчик голосом Коннора продолжал говорить слова, от которых у него по коже пробегали мурашки, внутри все скручивалось в тугую спираль, а в голове мешалось… 

— Будут ли твои глаза смотреть только на меня, как мои смотрят на тебя? Любуются тобой. Следят за тобой… Будут ли они на моей стороне?.. 

Коннор скользнул правой рукой вниз, огладил локоть Гэвина и спросил, заглянув ему в глаза:  
— Будут ли твои руки обнимать только меня? Как мои желают чувствовать только тебя: твой жар, твою страсть, твою гладкость, твою кожу… Будут ли они на моей стороне?.. 

Гэвин хватал ртом воздух, но никак не мог надышаться. Смотрел на Коннора: в его лицо, искаженное надеждой, в его черные глаза, глядящие жадно и ждуще, на его губы, которые снова спрашивали его. Словно во сне.  
— Будешь ли ты ходить моими дорогами? Как я буду следовать за тобой, куда бы не завели тебя твои, даже если мы не сможем вернуться. Будешь ли ты на моей стороне?.. 

Коннор повел ладонь вниз, погладил запястье Гэвина, а потом, как и в прошлый раз, переплел свои пальцы с его.  
— Будешь ли ты тосковать в разлуке? Будут ли твои чувства и мысли со мной, как мои всегда с тобой? Будут ли твоя преданность и твоя любовь моими, как мои всегда твои? Будет ли твоя душа на моей стороне? Будешь ли ты моим? Ведь я только твой, с самого первого раза, как увидел тебя, — Коннор сжал пальцы, глядя в блестящие глаза Гэвина. Склонился к его лицу, сжал плечо, повел носом вдоль челюсти, вдыхая его запах, и снова поймал в ловушку взгляда. И закончил вопросом: — Будешь ли ты моим? Будешь ли ты всегда на моей стороне, Гэвин Рид?

Гэвин не мог пошевелиться, не мог вдохнуть, не мог отвести глаза… ничего не мог сделать, едва понимая, на что сам нарвался. Драки, смешки, подколы — все это было такой ерундой по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас. И он понимал, всем своим замершим нутром понимал, что слова эти, а особенно вопрос, не просто серьезны. Это один из тех моментов, о которых вспоминаешь потом всю жизнь: либо с благодарностью за правильный выбор, либо с горечью, понимая, что облажался и все потерял… 

Пришло время ответить честно — самому себе в первую очередь, — почему он так рвался в зону боевых действий? Почему раз за разом подавал рапорт о переводе в этот, самый опасный сектор, где столкновения с науду были очень частыми? И почему после досады от ранения он так обрадовался, когда узнал, что полетят они именно на этом линкоре, который впервые за время союзничества вез землян и алиенов на отдых и восстановление вместе.  
И самое главное: почему у него, Гэвина Рида, дыхание выбило вместе с мозгами, когда он, обернувшись в столовой, увидел перед собой Коннора? Генерала союзных войск Коннора Эйтса — это если говорить на человеческом языке. Коннора, которого он увидел по галовидению до хрена времени назад и которого хотел так сильно и долго, пусть никогда и не надеялся на что-либо серьезно… 

Коннор ждал, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо. Ждал терпеливо, с жадной надеждой, не готовый отчаиваться раньше времени. Гэвина никто и никогда так не ждал…  
Он наконец вдохнул, пошевелил пережатыми пальцами и крепко ухватил Коннора за шею. Дернул к себе.  
— Да, — сказал он хрипло, разлепив пересохшие губы.  
В глазах защипало, и он прикрыл их, когда сияющий Коннор потянулся к его шее.

И новое давление зубов по старым ранам, и руки Коннора на плечах, на шее, на лице… и его глаза напротив, его губы в их смешавшейся крови — все это было таким ярким, сияющим и свежим. Гэвин знал, что не забудет этот момент никогда. И не пожалеет.

А потом Коннор подтянул к себе перевязь, вытащил из ножен короткий узкий клинок и протянул его Гэвину.  
— Режь, — он подставил плечо.  
Гэвин не стал спрашивать, зачем — и так понял. Он взял нож, придвинулся ближе и решительно провел лезвием вдоль стыка брони — осторожно, раз и другой, а потом, когда увидел кровь, потянулся губами к Коннору и наткнулся на его горящий взгляд. Попросил:  
— Помоги.  
Тот понял его сразу. Гэвину вообще стало казаться, что им и слова скоро станут не нужны, настолько они становились близки.  
Коннор коснулся его губ и острым клыком прикусил нижнюю, пустил кровь. Гэвин медленно моргнул, разрывая контакт глаз, и прижался, припал к его ране ртом. А потом собрал их кровь языком и сделал глоток.

***

Браслет на руке Коннора замигал красным в тот момент, как линкор едва заметно тряхнуло. Гэвина после воздействия крови как раз отпустило, он натягивал штаны и уперся плечом в стену для равновесия, а Коннор, оставив ремни на бедрах, уткнулся в браслет, быстро просматривая сообщения.  
— Они прибыли раньше, чем я рассчитывал! — сказал он напряженно, вытащив голографическую картинку над браслетом. — Это десант.  
Гэвин разглядел схематичное изображение какого-то корабля у шлюзов и выругался:  
— Блядь! — подпрыгивая, он натянул второй ботинок и подхватил с пола скомканную майку. — Что делать будем?  
— Защищаться, конечно. Но нужно быстро добраться до рубки.  
— Быстро? — Гэвин хмыкнул, хотя внутри все звенело от напряжения. — Куда здесь вообще можно попасть быстро?  
— Ну… Если мы поторопимся, то до лифтов доберемся минуты за две. А там пара уровней, два-три перехода и еще лифт.  
Гэвин довольно крепко сжал плечо Коннора.  
— Да неужели? — он посмотрел искрящимися глазами и немного нервно засмеялся. — Прямо не верю везению! Ну, что стоишь? Побежали! — и потянул Коннора за руку.

— А ты не любитель раздумывать, да? — спросил тот, когда они через распахнутые ворота выбежали в коридор, через который пришел Коннор.  
— Потом думать будем, — ответил Гэвин, контролируя дыхание. — Сначала надо выкарабкаться, с хрена ли на жопе сидеть.  
Коннор только хмыкнул и припустил быстрее.

Прямо на бегу он активировал с браслета внутреннюю связь.  
— Ну наконец! Не торопились что-то… — раздался недовольный голос Андерсона.  
— Чрезвычайная ситуация, код «один эй два». Лейтенант, слушай приказ! Всем надеть кислородные маски, слабых — в спас-боты, спящих туда же. Гравиплатформы во вспомогательных комнатах у столовой и спортзала, — Коннор перевел дух, жестом показал Гэвину направо у приближающейся развилки. — Собрать отряд из десяти самых сильных бойцов. В легких скафандрах ждите у ворот номер шесть, оружие за панелью, код высылаю, — Коннор набрал что-то на миниатюрной голографической клавиатуре не замедляя бега и, кажется, даже не глядя вперед. — Остальных — тоже в спас-боксы.  
— Да знаю, знаю, — сказал тревожно Хэнк. — Гхм. Есть! Принято! — отрапортовал он.  
— По окончанию доложить!  
— Есть!  
Коннор отключил браслет и резко затормозил у раздвижных хромированных дверей лифтов.

— Тебя быстро отпустило, — заметил Гэвин, глядя на спускающийся по панели огонек. — Ты же газом не только надышался, ты его наглотался.  
Космолет снова слегка качнуло.  
— Воздействие твоей крови, — Коннор посмотрел через плечо. — Помнишь, я укусил тебя во время драки… это ускорило очищение от отравления. Мы с тобой следуем друг за другом. Это химия.  
— Зашибись, — неуверенно сказал Гэвин, не понимая, иносказание это или реальность.

— А если, например, серьезная… фатальная разница во взглядах? — спросил он, когда они уже стояли в лифте и пялились на плывущие вниз этажи через прозрачные стенки. — Что в этом случае делают те, кто «следует друг за другом»?  
Коннор стукнул кончиком хвоста Гэвина по бедру.  
— Тогда один из связанных убивал другого, а потом кончал с собой.  
— Что? Кто убивал? — поперхнулся Гэвин и уставился на Коннора во все глаза.  
— Кто сильнее.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Абсолютно, — ответил тот и не глядя взял Гэвина за руку. — Но ты же понимаешь, что все это — он коснулся пореза на своей шее, — не панацея от проблем. Иногда… часто что-то не срабатывает, и тогда каждый считает свою сторону правильной, не думая о другом. Но у нас так не будет, — Коннор повернулся и посмотрел на Гэвина предельно серьезно, — я чувствую, и я всегда на твоей стороне. Как и ты на моей.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Гэвин, не зная — смеяться ему или плакать, и все равно сжал пальцы в ответ.

В рубке не поменялось почти ничего, за исключением помятой двери, которая была открыта лишь наполовину и дальше в пазы не заходила.  
Коннор метнулся к пульту, его руки замелькали над клавиатурой и вдоль стен открылись огромные экраны, почернели и тут же осветились мириадами мелких точек — звездами. Гэвин в первую секунду пошатнулся, внезапно оказавшись посреди космоса, но тут же привычно сориентировался и отыскал глазами источник проблем.  
Не слишком большой десантно-штурмовой крейсер состыковался с их космолетом и теперь оказался в захвате, потому что стыковка-то состоялась, а шлюзы без дополнительного разрешения изнутри так и не открылись. 

— О, крейсер Даниэля! Попались, — хмыкнул Коннор. — Запись включена, отлично. Гэвин, готовься. Ты на ловчей сети и отстреле, двигай быстрее и бей все, что захочет причинить нам вред. Невесомость по готовности. Водичка адаптирована под вашу расу, — оглянулся он через плечо и словно погладил Гэвина взглядом. 

Тот открыл уже рот, чтобы задать какие-то вопросы, но все было и так кристально ясно. Прибывший десант не будет просто так сидеть и ждать, пока их повяжут с поличным. Наверняка суки будут сопротивляться.  
И Гэвин, подмигнув Коннору и оглядевшись, быстро прошел направо, туда, где часть пульта подсветилась зеленым. Все это алиенское управление было знакомо ему по тренировкам, но гонять на симуляторе было одно, а сесть за пульт в реальности — совсем другое.

Он сглотнул азартное предвкушение, запрыгнул в кресло, которое приняло форму его тела, и не колеблясь положил руки в пазы под выдвинувшиеся иглы. Выдохнул, когда те воткнулись в вены, и препараты были введены ему в кровь, и тут же под ладони скользнули рукоятки и клавиши управления сетью и вооружением, а перед лицом завис шлем.  
Гэвин еще раз посмотрел на Коннора, встретился с ним глазами и улыбнулся — тот набирал что-то на клавиатуре и попутно говорил с таким злобно-удовлетворенным выражением на лице, что Гэвин ясно понял, что все у них получится — раскатают они присланную зачистку как нехрен делать!  
Он нажал клавишу старта систем, и шлем мягко опустился ему на голову. На запястья легли наручи и плотно их обхватили, Гэвин поежился, вспомнив вырывающегося Коннора, но, пошевелив кистями, действительно оценил плюсы: рука лежала твердо, с упором, и все необходимые клавиши и сенсоры были на своих местах — моментально подстроились под его короткие по сравнению с алиенскими пальцы. Он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и чувствуя, как мир вокруг начинает замедляться. Препараты начали свое действие.

А Коннор раз за разом без спешки повторял:  
— Сдавайтесь, и вы не пострадаете. Что значит несколько лет наказания по сравнению со смертью? Вы пришли убивать своих и умрете здесь и сейчас. Вы пришли убивать людей, наших союзников в борьбе с науду, с нашим общим врагом! Сдавайтесь или умрите!  
Ответа он не ждал, даже связь на прием не поставил, а сам в это время проверял все системы, активировал доступ и готовил орудия к бою.  
А когда по внутренней связи раздался голос лейтенанта Андерсона, отрапортовавший, что все распоряжения исполнены, а сам он с отрядом ждет у ворот номер шесть, Коннор хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Готовность номер один, лейтенант! Пристегнитесь.  
— Есть! — рявкнул Андерсон и отключился.  
Коннор снова включил связь с напавшим крейсером и зло прошипел:  
— А вообще похрен! Сдохните, твари!  
А потом надел выдвинувшийся из ниши шлем и слился с линкором.

***

Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, прожал последнюю клавишу, и мир вокруг него схлопнулся — в один миг Гэвин оказался снаружи, в открытом космосе. У него больше не было тела, и не было космолета вокруг, у Гэвина не было объема, который бы он занимал — он стал точкой. Единственной реальной неподвижной точкой в бесконечной пустоте, началом и концом… и Вселенная вращалась вокруг него.

Гэвин видел, как дергается, мерцая вспышками двигателей, челнок, связанный с их линкором длинной кишкой — гибким коридором для быстрой высадки десанта. Сквозь прозрачные стенки он увидел пару-тройку десятков солдат в скафандрах и с оружием в руках, и кровь его вскипела. Палец на пульте дернулся, но Гэвин сдержался, только зло оскалился и стал ждать приказа.

— Атакуют! — наконец раздался вокруг него голос Коннора.  
— На линии, — ответил Гэвин коротко и всмотрелся в сверкающую далекими звездами черноту.

От челнока отделились четыре автоматических бота и, оставляя за собой короткие белые следы от активированных двигателей, разлетелись в разные стороны. Остановились на пару секунд и выпустили по десятку мелких объектов с очень ярким спектром излучения.  
Буквально за миг до этого Гэвин раскинул вокруг себя и линкора частую трехмерную голографическую сеть, и перед глазами замелькали ровные столбцы цифр — каждая связка обозначала выпущенную ботами ракету или самонаводящуюся мину. 

И Гэвин перестал ощущать себя — его больше не было: ни эго, ни имени, ни личности, остался только опыт, только функциональная защитная система. 

А боты полетели дальше, через несколько секунд снова остановились и расходящимися пучками выпустили по десятку торпед, мешая яркие вспышки их двигателей с точками звезд. 

Космос с мирно мерцающими звездами ощетинился рядами несущихся на линкор зарядов убойной силы, и Гэвин приготовился. Одно или два попадания защиту линкора конечно не пробили бы, но вот это количество реально могло испортить все системы.

Пальцы Гэвина дрогнули, вычисления шли сплошным потоком и положение каждого заряда то и дело всплывало перед ним ярким красным посланием. А потом, подчиняясь его желанию, его действиям, его усилиям активировалась защита. Тонкие короткие лучи вырывались из рассеянных по обшивке орудий и ударяли в цели раз за разом, били всего на несколько десятых долей секунды, но проникали внутрь объекта и нарушали стабильность заряда.  
Энергия бурлила, выплескивалась из рвущихся как бумага стальных корпусов и пожирала саму себя, так что ракеты, мины и торпеды, что неслись к линкору, яркими, ослепительно белыми вспышками отмечали на ловчей сети Гэвина свое последнее местоположение. Место аннигиляции.

В разгар окружившего линкор светового шоу крейсер врубил двигатели и рванул назад, разрывая кишку коридора и рассыпая из нее маленькие бликующие фигурки. Большинство, оставляя за собой белые инверсионные следы, организовали простое построение и ровными рядами ринулись к шлюзам, ощетинившись оружием.  
Гэвин заметил их сразу же, увеличил изображение и, не отвлекаясь от основной работы, направил на штурмовиков импульсник. Один, но большой. В принципе, одиночный выстрел мог и крейсер отбросить, а уж несколько десятков фигур в скафандрах…  
Они разлетелись в черноту космоса, теряя строй, выбитое оружие, отделенные ударом конечности и белые облака моментально замерзающего в кристаллы кислорода из разорванных скафандров. 

Крейсер отошел недалеко, хотя Гэвин и ожидал, что оставшиеся нападающие сбегут. Видимо, кто-то внутри решил, что терять ему уже нечего.  
Гэвин зло усмехнулся — вот ему было что терять, и сдаваться он не собирался.

Последние медленные мины вспыхнули в сети-ловушке и исчезли, оставив после себя горсть раскаленного сверкающего пепла, который тут же, в пустоте, становился ледяным и тусклым.  
Боты, растеряв свою «начинку», как-то слишком ровно встали вокруг линкора, и Гэвин напрягся — неужели то самое нападение, возможность которого они изучали в академии? Сложное, но убойное? Но его опасения на слаженную атаку не оправдались, и он выдохнул спокойно, расслабился.  
Боты вспыхнули, засияли, распустились яркими цветами в черноте космоса, словно лепестки раскинули протуберанцы энергии и плазмы и быстро пошли на сближение.  
С четырех сторон. Одновременно. Прямой атакой, в лоб.

— Гэвин! — раздался в наушниках встревоженный голос Коннора, но Гэвин только рассмеялся.

Одним движением руки он повернул Вселенную вокруг себя, перевернул ее, протащил спиралью и бросил вбок.  
Цветы на огромной скорости сблизились, столкнулись и беззвучно взорвались, разметав огромное количество энергии и волны излучения, радужно засиявшие в тусклом свете ближайшей звезды.  
И все это в стороне от огромного, словно пушинка невесомого линкора.

— Борт пять просит принять его и не стрелять!  
— Борт семь просит принять его и не стрелять! Мы сдаемся!

От крейсера на большой скорости отделились два спасательных бота и, отлетев на приличное расстояние, зависли неподалеку, ожидая решения Коннора.  
Но им пришлось подождать еще немного, потому что крейсер выровнялся, завис неподвижно, и из башни вдруг быстро выдвинулись два темно-серых огромных стержня, соединенных вершинами. Спирали вокруг них засияли синим, а на конце стала наливаться силой яркая, то и дело мерцающая черными всполохами капля.

— Коннор, давай! — крикнул в свою очередь Гэвин и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы ничего ненароком не нажать.  
Здесь начинались владения Коннора — доступа к оружию такой силы у Гэвина не было.

А потом все вокруг него потускнело, затянуло густо-зеленым и смазалось, потому что Коннор активировал полную защитную систему, ту, через которую не каждый залп пройдет, а тот, что все же сумеет, может быть поглощен… если пилот достаточно умел, чтобы подставить под удар именно тот участок приемного механизма плазменных накопителей, который может поглотить атакующий заряд.

И Коннор взял управление на себя: он бросал линкор из стороны в сторону, стараясь подстроиться под резко меняющий направление заряд, поймать его одним единственным слотом. Невесомость, конечно, спасала, но и перегрузки были немалые — у Гэвина тело наливалось такой неподъемной тяжестью, что, казалось, даже кости скрипели.

— Гребаный… Даниэль, — сквозь зубы напряженно выругался Коннор, и Гэвин промолчал — сцепил зубы, сохраняя дыхание, да и под руку лезть не хотел.  
Нарушать концентрацию Коннора сейчас не стоило — на крейсере использовали самый мерзкий, самый убойный заряд. Никакого прямого прицеливания, только антиматерия, извилистая и непредсказуемая, при попадании аннигилирующая абсолютно все.

Двигатели взвыли, мелкие вспышки окружили линкор со всех сторон, когда Коннор короткими импульсами мощных двигателей старался выправить движение и поймать гребаный заряд единственным предназначенным для него слотом.  
Гэвина затошнило, голову жутко сдавило, и все тело загудело от перегрузок, но он не мог закрыть глаза и смотрел, как метались вокруг них звезды, как играл и несся на них синий изломанный черными всполохами заряд, как дернулся и отлетел назад от отдачи крейсер с оплавленными стержнями. 

Мир крутанулся еще раз, зеленое защитное поле вокруг вспыхнуло и, мигнув, погасло, когда заряд ударил в цель. Линкор встряхнуло, низкий, пробирающий до костей гул становился все сильнее, вскоре вибрировало все, включая стальной корпус линкора, людей, их кости и кровь. Уши Гэвина заложило, из носа потекло теплое.  
Линкор содрогнулся, натужно загудел и выплюнул в сторону медленно вращающегося крейсера белый сгусток, и хоть сначала Гэвин хотел зажмуриться, он упрямо открыл глаза и смотрел на невозможно яркую вспышку, смаргивая слезы.

Никто не смог бы увернуться от ответного удара, разве что Коннор, но сейчас он был здесь, на линкоре. И смотрел вместе с Гэвином, как заряд ударил в крейсер, как тот потерял форму, вздулся разлетающейся в стороны броней, вспыхнул и налился клубами белого пламени… И наконец беззвучно взорвался, разлетевшись тысячами сияющих огнем и радиацией капель и кусков. 

Борта пять и семь нещадно побило, а вот линкор остался невредим — Гэвин как всегда вовремя раскинул сеть.

***

Гэвин полулежал в кресле, сжав кулаки и зубы, и боролся с головной болью и с тошнотой. Мерно пиликал секундный отсчет, и он старательно вторил ему, привыкая к обычному течению времени.  
А потом, когда секунды больше не казались медленными и неповоротливыми, он прожал «Конец подключения» и открыл глаза в полумраке рубки.

О том, что невесомости больше нет, он узнал, больно приложившись коленями об пол.  
— Гэвин! — крикнул Коннор, и его шаги прозвучали, быстро приближаясь.  
— Стой, — прохрипел Гэвин судорожно.

Было откровенно хреново, сдерживаться он уже не мог, и его вырвало желчью прямо на пол рядом с пультом.  
— Твою, блядь, ну, — простонал он и попытался встать.  
Коннор тут же подхватил его под руку, отвел в сторону и усадил в кресло. Сунул в руку бутылку с водой, и пока Гэвин полоскал рот, пинком подогнал чистильщика.

— Полегчало?  
Гэвин половину воды выпил, а второй умылся и теперь смог, наконец, разлепить глаза.  
— Охренеть, вы хоть поставщика смените, что ли. А то дурь какая-то пиздец убойная, — тупо пошутил он, но Коннор, конечно, глупой шутки не понял.  
— Эти препараты поставляет государственная военная лаборатория, — отчитался он серьезно. — И я запрограммировал для тебя человеческий аналог… Не понимаю, что могло пойти не так?  
— Я превращаюсь в алиена, хуле, — устало хохотнул Гэвин, вытянул ноги и вздрогнул, встретившись глазами с Коннором. — Я пошутил, ты чего?  
— Проверим, — как-то нежно ответил тот, подогнал второе кресло и упал в него рядом с Гэвином. Довольно выдохнул: — Справились. Доказательства, документы — все есть. И даже запись с нападением личного крейсера Даниэля, жаль только, что сам он вряд ли был на борту.  
— Ничего, будет интереснее прижать его вместе с остальными. У тебя, я погляжу, к нему что-то личное?  
Коннор посмотрел искоса, потянулся и взял Гэвина за руку.  
— Небольшое, но фатальное недопонимание.  
— Ну-ну, — протянул Гэвин. — Ну что ж так хреново-то, а?  
— Может, вколоть что-нибудь?  
— Чтоб меня еще хуже вынесло? Нет, должно пройти, это как в первый раз. Привыкание, все дела.  
— Как прилетим, сделаем анализы и проверим, что изменилось.  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Гэвин недовольно.  
Ему это совсем не нравилось — потерять любимое занятие из-за реакции на препараты было бы ужасно. 

Несколько минут пролетели незаметно, даря ему облегчение, особенно когда пальцы Коннора поглаживали его ладонь.  
— Однажды всю эту херню доверят ИИ, и я буду счастлив! — сказал Гэвин, расслабляясь — боль и тошнота понемногу уходили.  
Коннор нагнулся к нему и принюхался.  
— Врешь, не будешь, — он встал, нехотя расцепил их руки и подошел к мигающему желтыми тревожными огнями пульту. — Больше всех будешь возмущаться.  
— Конечно! — тут же «переобулся» Гэвин. — Стоит доверить ИИ самому выбирать цели, и нам всем придет пиздец! Он взбунтуется, поднимет революцию и сделает целями всех нас, живых.  
— И мы погибнем в бою с ним?

Гэвин встал следом за Коннором, словно привязанный, подошел сзади и, не удержавшись, погладил его по гибкой спине и опустил руку ниже.  
— И мы сдохнем, загнанные на планетки-резервации, чтоб не засоряли космос своими страстями.

Коннор повернулся к нему, оставив пульт и отложив решение проблем еще на несколько минут. Осторожно взял лицо Гэвина в ладони, приблизился и снова вдохнул его запах, прикрывая глаза. У Гэвина от этого мурашки по загривку побежали, а в груди вдруг стало тесно.

— Я знаю одну планету, на которой покажу тебе, что такое страсть, когда мы до нее доберемся, — пообещал Коннор тихо.  
— И когда с твоими предателями разберемся. Дознание, доказательства, показания, арест, сбор документов. Суд… Зачем я об этом подумал, — Гэвин разочарованно застонал. — Когда вся эта херня еще закончится.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Коннор, поглаживая лицо Гэвина пальцами, и он почему-то сразу поверил.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин потянулся к губам Коннора. — Ладно, — выдохнул он в них, не боясь больше ничего, сплетая свой язык с языком Коннора и на время забывая обо всем.

Эпилог

***

Синие волны мягко накатывали на белый песок, окрашивали его в нежно-голубой и откатывались, убегали обратно в океан. Два солнца медленно падали за горизонт, растягивая сиреневую агонию на часы, раздваивая и вытягивая тени, давая песку, воздуху и отдыхающим медленно остывать от палящего зноя.  
Длинное побережье, усыпанное домиками для отдыхающих и восстанавливающихся военных, не кишело посетителями. Без… гуманоидные дорожки, заросли местных кустарников с ярко-голубой листвой и мелкое зверье, без страха берущее еду из рук — здесь вообще мало кто гулял, как никак закрытая для посещений зона.  
Можно было провести целый день, так никого и не встретив, а можно было закрыться в доме или на собственном огороженном отрезке пляжа и наслаждаться тишиной. Или компанией.

Иногда Гэвину казалось, что ничего этого вокруг не существует, что все это сон, отличный, охрененный, но сон. И скоро он проснется по сигналу, откроет глаза в своей казарме, и жизнь потечет по старому, привычному сценарию.

А потом он смотрел на Коннора. Прикасался к нему. Обнимал его. Подставлял губы под поцелуи и целовал сам…  
И яркое, живое настоящее накрывало его так, что он задыхался, пытаясь осмыслить, привыкнуть, сдержаться.  
Не получалось. 

Особенно сейчас, когда он, горячий и распаленный даже под прохладными потоками кондиционированного воздуха, гладил Коннора по гладким пластинам брони, прослеживая пальцами стыки и ища чувствительные места.  
Тот зашипел что-то, хотел вырваться и перевернуться, но Гэвин прижал его, накрыл собой и успокаивающе зашептал:  
— Ну же, тихо. Я только начал, подожди.  
— Сколько можно, — недовольно сказал Коннор через плечо. — Я слишком долго жду.  
— Еще минуту, и все будет, — пообещал Гэвин и повел раскрытой ладонью от затылка Коннора, по его спине все ниже и ниже.  
И накрыл основание хвоста, удовлетворенно замечая, как Коннор приподнял бедра. Гэвин прижался губами к его шее, языком проследил жесткие крупные позвонки, спускаясь следом за ладонью. Хвост Коннора шевельнулся, оплел его ногу и крупно вздрогнул в основании, когда Гэвин спустился к пояснице.  
— Давай, на колени, — погладил Гэвин Коннора по бедру и задержал дыхание, когда тот послушно и грациозно поднялся, прогнулся в спине и повел бедрами из стороны в сторону.  
— Так? — обернулся и спросил обманчиво невинно. — Мне нравится быть послушным.  
— Нет, не так, — Гэвин несильно обхватил его хвост ладонью, проскользнул к основанию и, осторожно сжав, поднял и отвел его в сторону.  
— Что?.. — голос Коннора сорвался, когда Гэвин наклонился, прижался к внутренним светлым, совсем мягким пластинам губами, а потом мокро прошелся по ним языком. — Дааа… — протяжно выдохнул, когда Гэвин стал целовать его, обхватывая хвост губами, мягко облизывая и лаская пальцами. 

Колени Коннора поехали в стороны, хвост задрался еще выше и мелко подрагивал под нежными прикосновениями, а Гэвин не останавливался — продолжал его ласкать: оглаживал теплыми ладонями внутреннюю поверхность бедер, тер влажными пальцами сжатые мышцы ануса, проходился по ним языком, а потом снова возвращался к хвосту.  
Коннор, всегда старавшийся не издавать лишних звуков, внезапно тихо застонал, взмахнул хвостом, едва не ударив Гэвина, и изогнул его кольцом над спиной, полностью открываясь перед ним. Опустился на грудь, припал лицом в подушку и застонал в нее, словно стеснялся своей несдержанности.

Гэвин только довольно усмехнулся, подтянул к себе лубрикант и, смазав пальцы, растер смазку у Коннора под хвостом. И пока он снова целовал его, облизывал и нежил, пальцами проникал сквозь сжатые мышцы, раз за разом неглубоко толкался, добавляя пальцы и довольно интенсивно растягивая.  
— Опять тянешь, — невнятно прошипел Коннор, отрывая лицо от подушки. — Мне нравится…  
Простаты у него не было, зато все место под хвостом и сам анус были очень чувствительными, и Гэвин, продолжая массировать и тереть хвост, поднялся на колени, мазнул по члену скользкой рукой и осторожно толкнулся в Коннора самой головкой. Венчик проскользнул внутрь, в ослепительно горячее и нежное, и Гэвин застонал, не стесняясь — громко и с наслаждением.  
Он неглубоко входил и полностью вытаскивал, кружил головкой вокруг ануса, размазывал предэякулят по коже, затрагивал хвост, массировал и членом, и пальцами, и снова толкался внутрь. 

Потом добавил немного смазки, наклонился, прижался к спине Коннора грудью, чувствуя, как напряженно подергиваются мышцы хвоста, как тяжело он дышит и как подается ему навстречу. И как сдавленно рычит в подушку, кусая ее острыми зубами.  
— Коннор, — позвал его Гэвин в самое ухо, ложась на него, двигаясь все быстрее, но все так же не глубоко, толкаясь у входа. — Дай мне, ну же! — он обхватил Коннора под животом руками, нащупал разошедшиеся пластины и обхватил ладонями его влажный член.  
Он больше его не пугал, в Гэвине осталось только одно желание — чтобы Коннору было с ним хорошо. Так же, как хорошо ему самому. 

Он все же смог сделать так, чтобы Коннор застонал громко и несдержанно. И ради этого почти наизнанку вывернулся, но сдержался, не трахнул так, чтоб искры летели, а подводил к оргазму медленно и неотвратимо. У самого уже бедра дрожали, но он все равно входил наполовину и трахал Коннора мелко и часто, терся о его изогнувшийся хвост животом и ласкал сужающийся к концу, пульсирующий член, едва сжимая пальцы.

— Еще, — прошептал Коннор, вздергивая бедра выше.

— Еще, Гэвин, ну, — простонал он, переступив коленями и начиная подмахивать, чтобы усилить ощущения.

— Давай сильнее, твою переходную форму! — рвано выдохнул он сквозь зубы, пытаясь схватить свой член и сжать его сильнее.

— Да, давай! Вот так! — застонал он наконец в голос, когда Гэвин, сам доведенный до безумия, стал двигаться сильно, с оттяжкой, со свистом втягивая в себя тягучий воздух, слыша только эти стоны и громыхающее в груди сердце. 

А потом Коннор взвыл, сжался под Гэвином и на нем и кончил, выплеснувшись ему на пальцы горячим и вязким. И утянул Гэвина за собой, как лавина, протащил по волнам удовольствия, скрутил, оплел, увлек и выжал досуха. Вместе с собой.

— Видел сегодня интонианок, — лениво сказал Гэвин много позже, поглаживая обвивший его руку кончик хвоста. — Сисек да, многовато…  
— Понравились? — спросил Коннор неуловимо напряженно.  
Гэвин засмеялся так довольно, что и у Коннора на губах мелькнула усмешка.  
— Хвосты мне нравятся больше, — сказал Гэвин и поднялся. Сел на пятки, все так же держа Коннора за хвост. — Я хочу… сказать тебе кое-что.  
— Если ты о том, как мой хвост тебя заводит, то я в курсе.  
— Что? Почему?  
Коннор тоже поднялся, сел напротив и довольно прищурился.  
— Ты был таким наглым человечком, самым наглым среди своих на всем линкоре. Ты так возбуждался, когда видел меня, но упрямо делал вид, что хочешь только драться.  
— Откуда ты… — поперхнулся Гэвин словами. — Откуда ты знаешь?! Да я трусы всегда надевал самые тесные, чтоб стояком не светить! — он прищурился. — Чего это тебе так весело?  
— Мы чувствуем запахи намного сильнее, чем вы. И они многое нам говорят, ты же заметил, да? Ну а от тебя одуряюще пахло возбуждением, ты точно меня хотел, но был таким упрямым. А еще трогал меня под хвостом.  
— А с этим-то что не так? Ты же говорил, что это просто нечестный прием!

Коннор совсем развеселился и даже показал клыки в улыбке.  
— В нашей культуре под хвостом трогают только если хотят любви. Ну, или смерти.  
— А может, я хотел тебя убить?  
— О, нет, этого ты не хотел. Я вообще такого наглого подката в жизни не видел. Ты, возбужденный и горячий, сказал, что весь мой, и схватил меня под хвостом.  
— Блядь, — смущенно выругался Гэвин, — наверное, как идиот выглядел.  
— Это было… так непохоже на все, что я видел, — Коннор протянул руку и коснулся лица Гэвина острым когтем. Провел линию от глаза до губ, приблизился. — Поэтому я решил, что не остановлюсь, пока тебя не разгадаю, не раскрою до конца. Но почти сразу передумал.  
— Чего это?  
Коннор блеснул глазами в опустившейся на побережье полутьме.  
— Тебя не надо разгадывать, Гэвин, тебя надо забирать себе сразу. И тогда я все придумал и тебя укусил.  
— Блядь! Я же тогда еще подумал, что здесь что-то не так. Мы же могли спрятаться. Просто вернуться немного назад и спрятаться за дверью, через которую пришли.  
Коннор с самым наглым видом пожал плечами.  
— На войне и в любви все средства хороши, — повторил он сказанные когда-то Гэвином слова. — Я правильно запомнил?

— Так, ладно, — Гэвин зажмурился, потряс головой и снова посмотрел на Коннора. В тусклом свете далеких светильников он казался темнее и резче, чем был на самом деле, и у Гэвина в груди заворочалось что-то живое, тесное. И он, наконец, решился. — Я, вообще-то, не собирался жениться лет до восьмидесяти, — Коннор хмыкнул, — но ты поразил меня в самое сердце первым ударом хвоста.  
— Кажется, ты врешь, — задумчиво протянул Коннор. — Но я не пойму, зачем…  
— Блядь! Теперь что, всегда правду говорить, что ли? — искренне возмутился Гэвин. — Ладно, я запал на тебя еще раньше.  
— Когда?  
— Да дай сказать уже! — вспылил Гэвин. — А то я зассу и все. Так, что это… а, я жениться не собирался и не передумал.  
— Тааак…  
— Но я вспомнил тут один наш обычай, — Гэвин помолчал, неожиданно посерьезнел и протянул руку. Так и ждал молча, пока Коннор не вложил в нее свою. — Хреново, правда, вспомнил… — он сел ближе и посмотрел Коннору в глаза. — Я клянусь быть с тобой, когда ты здоров и если ты ранен или болен. Я буду с тобой, когда ты богат и если денег у тебя нет. Я буду с тобой, когда ты счастлив. И если у тебя горе, я все равно останусь с тобой.  
— Я и так тебя никуда не отпущу, — сказал Коннор, когда Гэвин замолчал.  
— Это еще не все, — буркнул тот смущенно. — Я не готовился, но ты тут поговорить любишь, так что… вот, почти спонтанно. И если занесет нас в долину смертной тени, — он посмотрел вверх, туда, где расстилался над ними необъятный и смертоносный космос, — я не испугаюсь, если ты со мной.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой.  
— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — упрямо закончил Гэвин и облизал пересохшие от волнения губы.  
Коннор подцепил Гэвина за подбородок когтем и слегка приподнял ему голову.  
— Поверь, смерть нас не разлучит.  
— И в следующей жизни тоже на тебя любоваться, что ли?  
— Конечно. Мы возродимся в соседних яйцах.  
— Блядь!..  
Гэвин нервно засмеялся и, вздохнув, замолчал, когда длинный сегментированный язык мокро и сильно прошелся по его лицу и втиснулся между губ.

— Ты принимаешь мою клятву? — спросил Гэвин Коннора намного позже, когда оба солнца наконец полностью провалились за горизонт, и вокруг раскинулась долгая бархатная ночь.  
Звезды мерцали над ними холодно и безразлично, мелкой россыпью дырявили непроглядную тьму далекого неба.  
— Принимаю, — серьезно ответил Коннор, видимый лишь черной тенью с бледным овалом лица на фоне серебрящегося моря.  
Хвост с тихим шелестом обернулся вокруг Гэвина и сжал его. Глаза Коннора сияли красным.

— Ну, тогда вот он я… весь твой.


End file.
